Nyx, Queen of the Night
by Queen-Mebd
Summary: Nyx est une jeune femme presque comme les autres à une chose près, elle est capable de disparaître dans la nuit. C'est justement pendant une de ses balades nocturnes qu'elle rencontre Loki. Son comportement étrange, si loin des habitudes humaines, va fortement intriguer le Dieu de la Malice qui veut tenter de percer son mystère. Mais Nyx est comme vous et moi. Entrez dans son monde
1. Je mettrai le monde à genoux

_Chapitre 1 « Je mettrai le monde à genoux »_

La nuit semblait avoir été crée pour elle, comme un vêtement bien taillé, une veste cintrée qui la réchauffait. Nyx...Nuit...Elle portait bien son prénom cette petite chouette au pennage charbonneux. Elle aurait pu sembler hautaine, une princesse des glaces qui régnait en maître sur son royaume. Elle souriait en allumant sa cigarette. La flamme de son briquet l'éclaira fugitivement avant de la replonger dans le noir. Le tabac entra dans ses poumons avant d'être recrachée dans la brise fraîche qui secouait la ville. Étrangement, cette nuit était calme. Trop peut-être...

Elle n'avait pas peur, pourquoi tremblerait-elle alors que la nuit la protégeait. Le clic-clac de ses talons hauts sur le sol brisaient le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Elle ne tarda pas à tomber devant un musée. La musique qui provenait de l'intérieur lui démontrait qu'une petite sauterie y était organisée. Elle s'appuya sur les colonnes de calcaire plaquée d'imitation de marbre pour finir sa cigarette. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le ciel dégagé, cette nuit, il ferait froid sans nuages pour les protéger. Nyx tenta de se souvenir de ses leçons d'astronomie et ses lectures sur les constellations qui éclairaient le monde.

Des cris se firent entendre. Nyx fronça des sourcils, quelques instants avant, elle captait rires et chansons, mais là...tout n'étaient qu'hurlements de peur et rires hystériques. Des jeunes femmes parées de leurs plus belles robes, de leurs plus beaux bijoux déboulèrent sur le parvis du Musée. Nyx les regarda sans vraiment faire attention, un peu blasée...Ces petites poules avaient du voir une souris ou une araignée pour galoper comme ça. Les hommes se bousculaient, ne prenant pas garde à leurs compagnes, ils les poussaient avec violence pour sortir les premiers...Nyx leur jeta un regard noir...les hommes étaient de vrais couards...

C'est là qu'elle le vit...Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle, ses vêtements se muaient pour devenir une sorte d'armure. Un casque à cornes se matérialisa sur son crâne, Nyx en resta un moment étonnée avant de replonger dans une sorte d'indifférence.

Autour d'elle, les gens couraient, elle marcha lentement, continuant tranquillement de fumer sa clope, d'un geste de la main la cendre tomba au sol avant de la reporter à sa bouche. Une voiture de police déboula dans la rue, l'homme lu jeta un regard vaguement ennuyé, il dirigea son « sceptre » dans sa direction. Un faisceau bleu fusa vers la carlingue de métal, la freinant en pleine vitesse, la voiture glissa sur le nez avant de se retrouver sur le dos.

La population environnante tenta de s'échapper, mais fut bientôt forcée à se rassembler devant lui. Nyx le regarda fascinée. Il dégageait une aura de puissance, de force, qu'elle sentait presque son goût glisser sur sa langue. Il était nimbé d'une lueur dorée qui contrastait avec son armure argentée et sa cape verte bouteille.

_A genoux devant moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide en faisant apparaître des clones un peu partout pour contenir la foule. A genoux maintenant ! hurla-t-il.

Les gens le regardèrent effrayés, avant de lui obéir. Nyx les regarda froidement en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant d'imbécilité. Elle resta bien droite face à son regard inquisiteur, totalement étrangère à ce qui se passait. Etrangère ou inconsciente. Elle s'appuya à un lampadaire avant de tirer une nouvelle cigarette de sa boite en argent finement ciselée, elle l'alluma d'un geste de la main, le capot de son briquet claqua dans le silence tendu qui s'était installé.

L'homme sourit en voyant ses congénères obéir à ses ordres.

_Ne trouvez-vous pas cela plus simple ? commença-t-il en se baladant parmi les rangs. N'est-ce pas là votre état naturel ? La vérité implicite de toute l'humanité, c'est que vous avez soif de subjuguation. Le leurre luisant de la liberté amenuise votre joie de vivre et la pervertie en une folle mêlée pour le pouvoir, pour la renommée. Vous êtes venu au monde pour vous soumettre. Au final vous passerez votre vie à genoux, monologua-t-il, un petit sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

Nyx le regarda, ennuyée par son discours...Ce type se prenait vraiment pour un dieu s'il pensait pouvoir lui faire courber l'échine. Un homme se leva avec difficultés. Il était vieux, les épaules voutées, le crâne dégarni. Il se dressa face à ce fou furieux.

_Pas aux pieds d'homme comme vous, se lança-t-il sous les yeux étonnés du reste de l'assemblée.

_Il n'en existe pas deux comme moi, se vanta le jeune homme sous le haussement de sourcils de la jeune femme. Il s'y croyait trop...Mignon mais un peu trop arrogant et hautain à son goût.

_L'histoire est remplie d'hommes de votre nature, continua le vieil homme.

_Regardez votre aïeul plébéiens qu'ils servent à tous d'exemple, dit le fou en brandissant sa « baguette magique » bleue en direction de celui qui s'était dressé contre lui.

Nyx avait arrêté de le regarder, se concentrant sur les volutes que faisait la fumée de sa clope. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de sortir ? Ah parce qu'elle aimait se promener la nuit, c'était une bonne raison à ses yeux, mais visiblement, elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir ce soir là. Nyx était ce qu'on appelle communément une noctambule, comprenez par là qu'elle préfère marcher de nuit que de jour. La nuit l'appelle, littéralement. Elle ne se sent bien que lorsque l'obscurité étend son aile sur la ville, qu'elle peut enfin se dévoiler.

Nyx ne travaille pas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle adorait travailler, mais depuis...elle passait ses nuits dehors et ses journées à dormir, mangeant entre les deux. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis, on la trouvait bizarre cette petite fille trop blanche avec des cheveux trop noirs et des yeux trop bleus. Elle s'en foutait. Elle passait, les gens s'arrêtaient, se retournaient et reprenaient leur chemin étonné de la « rencontre » qu'ils avaient fais.

Elle n'a pas de famille, et par Morrigan, ça ne lui manquait absolument pas ! Elle avait vécu dans un certain nombre de foyers et de familles d'accueil mais son caractère passif et peu enthousiastes ne l'avaient pas forcément aidé à s'intégrer. Elle était à part, et ça lui allait très bien.

Lorsqu'elle quitta ses pensées, elle fut un peu étonné de voir que le « dictateur » était occupé à se battre avec un mec habillé d'une espèce d'armure aux couleurs de l'Amérique...laid à vomir. Elle s'installa sur des marches pas loin et sortit des bonbons de son sac, les mangeant tout en regardant les deux hommes se battre. Le reste de la population avait détallé comme une bande de lièvres un jour de chasse à cour alors qu'elle restait admirer le spectacle comme si elle se trouvait dans une salle de cinéma à regarder le dernier film à la mode.

Loki...c'était le nom de celui qui voulait les « opprimer ». Pas mal...un peu scandinave sur les bord, mais pas mal. Elle ricana lorsqu'il envoya le soldat américain valser sur le sol. Elle détestait ce genre de type qui se prenaient pour des héros. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'une boite de métal volante envoya ce Loki embrasser le sol.

Une mini armurerie émergea de ses épaules et de ses bras. Pour le coup ça c'était étonnant !

_Venez vous battre tête de bouc ! dit la machine.

Nyx explosa de rire. Ça c'était de la réplique ! Les personnes présentes lui jetèrent un drôle de regard, cette fille était folle ! Elle mangeait des bonbons en les regardant se battre alors que tout le monde était parti se mettre à l'abri. Le soldat se plaça à côté de l'homme-machine tout en rajustant son bouclier sur son bras. Contre toute attente, les vêtements de Loki changèrent, il adopta pour un style un peu moins...militaire avant de lever les bras en signe de reddition.

_Sage décision, fit l'homme de métal avant de ranger son armada.

_Monsieur Stark, salua le soldat.

_Capitaine, rendit Stark.

Nyx soupira, déçue de ne pas voir le combat reprendre. Elle se leva, rangea ses bonbons dans sa besace et épousseta son pantalon, chassant la poussière qui avait pu s'incruster dans les fibres. Elle regarda un petit avion se poser sur la place désormais vide, une jeune femme en sortit. Combinaison de cuir noir, cheveux roux coupés court, une expression un peu hautaine sur le visage. Nyx fronça le nez, cette femme, si belle soit-elle, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle se rendit compte que Loki la regardait, au lieu de lire cette lueur de supériorité dans son regard, elle capta quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vague intérêt. Elle le salua d'une petite courbette et d'un clin d'oeil avant de s'engager dans les rues.

_Oh ! J'ai particulièrement aimé le passage où nous somme tous fait pour vivre un genou au sol...ça éviterait peut-être que les hommes s'entre-tuent, lança-t-elle au jeune homme.

Le reste des personnes présentes la regardèrent totalement choqués par ces propos, mais déjà Nyx avait disparue, enveloppée dans la cape noire qu'était son monde. Elle avait la particularité de disparaître, de se rendre totalement invisible lorsque la nuit la protégeait. Elle ne vit pas non plus l'éclat intrigué qui naissait dans le regard gris du Dieu de la malice.

Nyx réapparut un peu plus loin, dans un parc fermé au public la nuit. Elle savait comment se glisser entre les barreaux qui enfermaient ce bijou de verdure comme un écrin de velours. Elle marcha un moment, errant sous la pleine lune, visible aux yeux de tous. Une particularité de son don consistait à ne pouvoir disparaître lorsque les rayons de la pleine lune la frappait. Nyx s'installa sur les balançoires mises à la disposition des enfants. Elle se balança distraitement, mais les gens qui auraient pu passer par là n'aurait vu qu'une balançoire poussée par le vent.

Nyx ne s'était jamais posée de question sur son don, elle avait apprit à l'utiliser, et avec le temps elle l'avait affiné mais il ne l'avait pas étonné plus que ça...Il faut dire que peu de chose arrivait à la surprendre. Elle n'avait jamais chercher à savoir qui était ses parents biologiques, ce qui leurs étaient arrivés, vivants ou morts ? Elle s'en foutait. Nyx était nuit. Et Nuit était Nyx. L'une n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Combien de fois on l'avait retrouvé à errer dans les rues lorsqu'elle était plus jeune ? Souvent les policiers en patrouille la raccompagnaient jusqu'à la maison ou le foyer qu'elle occupait, sachant que le lendemain ils devraient recommencer.

* * *

_**Nouvelle fiction! Encore! C'est pas pour ça que j'oublie les autres, j'ai besoin d'avoir plusieurs histoires en cours pour aller bien! Mon esprit a du mal à se focaliser sur une seule chose, c'est mon plus gros défaut...**_

_**Consignes: toujours les mêmes, faites moi part des fautes commises que je puisse les corriger et puis n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et vos hypothèses! **_

_**Seuls Nyx, Ecarlate et Spleen m'appartiennent, pour le reste, je le laisse à Marvel et ses créateurs! **_

_**Bonne Lecture, **_

_**Mebd! **_


	2. Je suis la Nuit

_Chapitre 2 : « Je suis la Nuit »_

Nyx quitta le parc, tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin. Elle soupira en voyant que la nuit commençait à laisser place au jour, elle pesta en voyant qu'il lui faudrait quelques heures avant de regagner son appartement miteux. Elle rêvait de prendre un bon bain avec ses petites corneilles. Elle sourit en y repensant.

Écarlate avait été sa première corneille. Nyx l'avait retrouvée dans un tapis de sang sur un lit de mousses et d'herbes. Elle l'avait recueilli, soignée, puis Nyx avait tentée de la relâcher, mais le soir suivant, elle avait retrouvée le petit oiseau taper contre sa fenêtre ébréchée. De fil en aiguille, au fil des ans, Ecarlate avait grandit, trouvé un compagnon, Spleen. Autant sa petite corneille était vive, à voler de ci de là autant Spleen était calme, comme perpétuellement plongé dans ses pensées.

Un vent froid la percuta violemment, elle resserra les pans de son long manteau de cuir brun tanné par les années. Elle remonta le col de sa veste brodés de motif végétaux, mais le froid devenant de plus en plus mordant, mais cela ne l'empêcha de pas de continuer à avancer. La nuit la protégeait un peu plus, comme une couverture tiède, elle ne ressentait pas vraiment la fraicheur traverser ses couches de vêtements.

Au tournant d'une rue, elle tomba sur Loki...Elle haussa un sourcil un peu étonné avant de retrouver cette impassibilité propre. Loki la regardait comme pourrait le faire un scientifique face à une nouvelle découverte, avec intérêt. Nyx lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil avant de continuer sa route, vexant le Dieu du peu d'importance qu'elle lui accordait.

_Bonsoir Loki, dit-elle en passant à côté de lui. C'est une belle nuit ce soir, une si jolie nuit pour disparaître...

Un coup de vent, et Nyx avait totalement disparue, surprenant totalement le Dieu de la Malice qui était pourtant rompu à l'utilisation de ce genre de sort.

_Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ? lança-t-il dans le silence.

Un rire lointain fut porté par une petite brise, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment partie. Un vent tiède lui caressa le dos, il senti deux mains s'appuyer sur ses épaules, mais il savait que personne ne pouvait passer derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un soupir tiède glissa sur son oreille.

_Je suis la Nuit, apprend à la connaître, et tu le découvriras, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Loki se retourna violemment, mais au lieu de trouver un corps, c'est le vide qui lui répondit. Cette petite...avait filé à l'anglaise ! Un sourire sadique se grava sur les traits fins du Dieu malicieux. Cette humaine, il l'aurait, il la disséquerait comme un rat de laboratoire avant d'abandonner son cadavre aux charognards. Il découvrirait ce qui la rendait si...spéciale avant de la détruire purement et simplement. Elle se plierait ou il abrègerait sa fragile petite vie.

Nyx était restée là, observant les diverses promesses de souffrances que lui faisait Loki sans le savoir. Elle le laisserait découvrir ce qu'elle voulait qu'il sache, mais rien de plus. Il en allait de sa vie, de sa santé mentale. Elle sentit Erys glisser sous sa peau comme si elle cherchait à la rassurer.

Nyx repoussa presque tendrement cette moitié d'elle-même, avant de continuer sa route, le bruit de ses talons aiguilles était grandement atténué par la couverture nocturne qui la couvrait.

Une fois arrivée sur son pallier, elle tira un trousseau de clefs de sa poche. Les clés tintèrent entre elles, avant que la jeune femme n'en glisse une dans la serrure, et d'un tour de main elle déverrouilla la porte de son appartement.

Quelle joie de rentrer chez elle après avoir passé la nuit à arpenter les rues, elle rêvait d'un bon bain chaud avant de se glisser sous les couvertures sous les piaillements heureux d'Ecarlate. Elle sentait le poids du jour glisser sur ses épaules. Elle détestait le sentiment de faiblesse qui l'accompagnait.

Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures dans le petit hall d'entrée qui précédait son salon-salle à manger, enleva son manteau brun qu'elle accrocha sur une patère visée au mur blanc.

_Je suis rentrée ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Un grand fracas se fit entendre avant qu'un puissant battement d'ailes le remplace. Ecarlate surgit dans la pièce, se ruant vers son amie. Elle se posa délicatement sur son épaule droite avant de faire glisser son bec sur la joue, dans le cou et les cheveux de Nyx, la chatouillant faiblement. La jeune femme rigola, elle repoussa gentiment le bec de la corneille avant de lui embrasser la tête et de faire glisser ses doigts pâles sur le plumage charbon de l'oiseau. Elles s'avancèrent dans le petit appartement, Spleen les attendait sur un large perchoir près de la fenêtre. Il lui lança un regard presque compatissant avant de reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

Nyx avait été un peu stupéfaite de voir que cet oiseau avait quelque chose d'humain. C'était déconcertant, et même encore maintenant, il était le seul à vraiment la surprendre. Lorsqu'elle pensait le connaître par cœur, il lui faisait découvrir une nouvelle chose. Nyx tendit ses doigts à hauteur d'Ecarlate, la petite corneille s'y glissa, se dandinant sur ses pattes oranges. Nyx la reposa sur le perchoir avant d'aller leur servir le petit déjeuné. Un mélange de graines et de fruits frais qu'elle achetait la nuit dans une supérette ouvert 24/24. Elle déposa l'assiette sur la table de la cuisine et quitta la pièce, laissant les amoureux manger tranquillement.

Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin faire couler son bain. Elle y glissa quelques gouttes de savon parfumé à l'orange avant de regagner sa chambre pour s'y dévêtir. Son pantalon noir glissa sur ses jambes fuselée par des heures de marche nocturne. Elle retira prestement sa chemise grise qu'elle lança sur son lit avant de finir de se déshabiller dans la salle de bain. Une fois totalement nue, elle se glissa dans la baignoire presque pleine. Elle attendit encore un peu avant d'arrêter les robinets. L'eau chaude contre sa peau froide la fit gémir de douleur. Après quelques secondes, elle se laissa aller contre le rebord, profitant des remous de l'eau sur son corps. Ecarlate et Spleen ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Pendant qu'il s'installait sur le lavabo, Ecarlate vola jusque dans le bain de son amie.

Nyx adorait ces moments là. Le seul moment où son masque d'indifférence se brisait pour laisser place à des éclats de rire, le seul moment où elle jouait vraiment, elle n'était plus qu'elle-même. Spleen regarda les deux « femmes » de sa vie jouer dans le bain, Ecarlate et Nyx s'arrosaient copieusement, éclaboussant le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Finalement, lorsque l'eau se rafraîchie, Nyx se releva, et quitta la baignoire pour s'enrouler dans une épaisse serviette de bain. Elle sourit en voyant sa peau si pâle d'ordinaire être aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Elle prit le temps de se sécher avant se se jeter dans ses draps. Ses dernières pensées furent pour cet étrange jeune homme qui semblait coincé dans un rôle qui n'était pas taillé pour lui. Elle avait pu voir sa colère et son ressentiment transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle sentait qu'elle s'était mise dans un sacré pétrin, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sentait que sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant.

De son côté, Loki repensait à cette jeune humaine pleine de promesses. Il avait fait installer un semblant d'appartement au dessus du labo de Selvig, et lancé quelques hommes sur la piste de cette humaine qu'il avait rencontré à Stuttgart lors de sa petite répétition. Il se souvenait de sa mine déçue lorsqu'il avait rendu les armes face aux Avengers. Sa réplique l'avait d'ailleurs surpris, c'était la première fois d'ailleurs qu'une humaine l'étonnait à ce point. Elle était jolie pour un être inférieur, il la voulait, et il l'aurait.

_Monsieur ? hésita un des gardes à l'entrée de l'« appartement ».

_Hum ? fit Loki en sortant de ses pensées en invitant l'homme à parler

_Nous l'avons retrouvée...

Un sourire glacial se grava sur ses lèvres roses, demain...oui demain il irait la retrouver...

* * *

**Et voilà la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai pris quelques chapitres d'avance, histoire de pouvoir être tranquille pour les publications.**

**Toujours les mêmes consignes; j'aimerais vraiment lire vos avis, et vos hypothèses sur ce qui peut se passer entre Nyx et Loki. **

**J'aime vos encouragements, alors n'hésitez pas à les laisser! ****Je remercie celles et ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent leurs encouragements! **

**N'hésitez pas non plus à me faire remarquer lorsqu'il y a des fautes, j'ai beau écumer les chapitres, certaines passent toujours au travers des mailles du filet et on le sait tous, c'est pas génial de lire un texte truffé de fautes...**

** Nyx, Ecarlate et Spleen sont les seuls à m'appartenir, je laisse à Marvel le bon soin de s'occuper du reste.**

** Bonne Lecture, **

**Mebd. **


	3. Fais tes valises

Chapitre 3: « Fais tes valises. »

Nyx avait pris les escaliers, l'ascenseur était encore tombé en panne...Elle soupira en voyant le nombre de marches qu'elle avait à grimper avant d'arriver à son petit chez-elle...Six étages, douze escaliers, cents vingt marches...Non vraiment, cette nuit était une mauvaise nuit...

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'elle dormait encore, la pluie s'était abattue sur la ville. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de poser le pied sur le trottoir, qu'une voiture passait par là, éclaboussant la jeune femme...Trempée de la tête aux pieds, pataugeant ses chaussures, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau...Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de remonter les escaliers puis de prendre une douche et de se changer. Elle aurait du comprendre que cette nuit n'était pas sa nuit.

En sortant, elle s'était faite alpaguer par un groupe de jeunes qui lui avaient fais des propositions indécentes sous un soupir de découragement de sa part...Découragée, elle s'était réfugiée dans le petit parc qui l'avait reçue la nuit dernière, pestant contre les hommes. Tremblante de froid, elle avait fini par capituler et rentra chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était la première fois qu'une nuit pareille se déroulait. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ce soir, que la nuit tentait de lui faire passer un message...Message qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle arriva sur son pallier au bout de quelques minutes, totalement épuisée, le corps endolori, la respiration sifflante. Elle attrapa son trousseau, glissa la clé dans la serrure et une fois dans son appartement, elle claqua la porte, appelant Ecarlate tout en enlevant ses chaussures. Nyx releva la tête...Ce silence n'était pas normal. Elle saisit la batte de baseball en aluminium qu'elle avait caché dans son placard avant de s'avancer dans le salon.

Elle retrouva ses deux corneilles collées, effrayées. Nyx fronça des sourcils, décidément, c'était vraiment une mauvaise nuit. Elle commença à se déshabiller, laissant son pantalon sécher sur une chaise avant de faire la même chose a son débardeur.

_Véritablement charmant, fit une voix derrière elle.

Nyx se retourna vivement, surprise. Loki...Comment diable avait-il fait pour entrer chez elle ! Elle remarqua enfin une couverture de plumes noires tapisser le sol et divers meubles. Un éclat de colère et d'inquiétude se glissa dans ses yeux gris. Elle se rua vers ses deux petits protégés sous le rire sarcastique de l'intrus. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, avant de le reporter sur Ecarlate. Sa petite corneille avait perdu pas mal de plumes, mais semblait en bonne santé, elle ne saignait pas et jetait un regard peu avenant vers le norvégien.

_Je n'ai rien fais à tes pigeons, se moqua Loki.

_Heureusement pour toi, cracha-t-elle venimeuse.

_Il n'est pas aimable ton corbeau. J'ai presque perdu un œil.

_Ecarlate n'aime pas tellement les étrangers, encore moins quand ils entrent chez nous sans être invités, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Nyx avait horreur des gens qui entraient dans son monde sans y être invité en particulier quand il venait maltraiter ses bébés. Elle remarqua les traces de griffures qui zébraient son cou et ses mains, elle sourit sadiquement en imaginant sa petite corneille se battre corps et âme pour protéger leur nid.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Ah parce qu'il avait été intrigué par elle. Il jeta un regard appréciateur au corps blanc de la jeune femme. Nyx souffla en sentant le regard du dieu glisser sur elle...Elle embrassa le bec d'Ecarlate, caressa les ailes de Spleen avant d'aller chercher un peignoir chaud dans sa chambre.

_J'espère que le spectacle était à ton goût, dit-elle en revenant.

_Pas mal, pas mal, je l'avoue, répondit-il en s'installant dans un de ses fauteuils.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda-t-elle en se faisant un chocolat chaud.

_Toi, Nyx, lui expliqua-t-il.

_Je vois que tu as réussi à trouver mon prénom, fit-elle en allumant sa clope.

Elle avala une bouffée de nicotine, qui apaisa grandement ses nerfs mis à vifs par les événements de la nuit. Elle rêvait de dormir, de se laisser porter par le sommeil, mais avec Loki dans son appart', elle devait reporter son programme.

_Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, continua-t-il.

Nyx lui décrocha un regard ennuyé. Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette avant de reprendre la parole.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu es...il cherchait le mot juste qui pouvait la qualifier.

_Etonnante, stupéfiante, belle, mystérieuse ?

_Tu sembles te détacher du lot. Un être inférieur tel que toi ne devrais pas posséder un don pareil ce qui m'amène à penser que tu n'es peut être pas aussi humaine qu'on pourrait le croire, lui indiqua Loki en se penchant vers elle comme s'il avait un grand secret à lui faire partager.

_Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain chéri, mais si ça t'amuse, j'veux bien venir. Mais pas avant demain soir. Je dois dormir avant. Ce sont mes conditions, l'informa-t-elle en se levant. Tu peux prendre le canapé si tu veux, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Loki la regarda de travers, elle voulait le faire dormir sur ce canapé miteux ? Lui un dieu d'Asgard ! C'était la meilleure !

_Il ne va pas te manger si c'est ce dont tu as peur, se moqua Nyx en gagnant sa chambre. Bonne nuit !

Elle siffla, Ecarlate et Spleen volèrent rapidement jusque dans sa chambre, Loki la suivit, tentant vainement de négocier avec elle. Ses mots glissaient délicatement hors de sa bouche pour charmer la jeune femme. Elle le regarda plus ennuyée qu'autre chose.

_J'ai eu une nuit difficile, j'ai besoin de dormir, alors si tu n'es pas content, tu peux très bien dégager j'ai autres choses à faire qu'entendre les lamentations d'une diva à 6h du matin, rembarra-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard courroucé, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, sa tenue décontractée se transforma comme lors de l'affrontement avec les idiots américains sur le parvis du Musée d'histoire. Elle eut la fugace vision d'un hibou gonflant ses plumes pour intimider ses ennemis, un sourire sans joie glissa sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre son masque impassible. Elle n'était pas effrayée, même lorsqu'il la menaça avec cette étrange baguette bleue. Elle lui recracha la fumée de sa cigarette au visage avant de fermer sa porte et tourner la clef dans la serrure.

Loki resta un moment interdit. Ce n'était franchement pas normal...Aucune femme ne lui résistait d'ordinaire. Elle ne pouvait pas être humaine, et puis quelle étrange relation avec ces deux piaffes de malheur. Il espérait qu'elle les laisserait là, il avait autre chose à faire que s'occuper de ça.

Nyx se réveilla peu de temps après la nuit, elle bailla, étira chaque muscle de son corps avant de se lever. Elle se frotta les cheveux avec vigueur, les emmêlant un peu plus. Elle attrapa une jupe rouge, une paire de bas résilles, un corset corbeau et des bottes avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle sauta dans les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis avant de brosser ses longs cheveux noirs et de maquiller ses yeux lunes. Ecarlate se posa sur son épaule, sa façon à elle de dire bonjour à Nyx.

La jeune femme sortit une énorme valise d'un de ses minuscules placards avant de la déposer sur son lit et de défaire les attaches d'un mouvement expert de la main. Un clac-clac se fit entendre, puis elle commença à fourrer ses vêtements pêle-mêle dans le sac de voyage. Elle tira une latte sur sa clope et se remit au travail, une fois sa valise consciencieusement remplie, elle déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et s'engagea dans le reste de l'appartement à la recherche d'objets importants pour sa survie.

Elle glissa un bon nombre de briquet d'un tiroir fragile, des paquets de cigarettes trouvèrent place dans un autre sac, et les graines de ses deux oiseaux vinrent compléter le tout. Elle se tourna enfin vers Loki, lui signifiant qu'elle était enfin prête. Ecarlate et Spleen volèrent jusque dans leur sac de voyage que Nyx accrocha fermement contre elle. Loki rassembla les bagages de son nouveau jouet autour de lui puis la saisit fermement au niveau de la taille avant de murmurer une vague phrase.

Nyx se sentit comprimée, elle serra plus fort encore le petit sac qui contenait ses deux protégés. Ils s'agitèrent violemment sous la toile avant de retrouver leur calme. Nyx ouvrit les yeux, elle ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermés, elle se trouvait désormais dans un appartement plus miteux encore que le sien...Elle se retourna vers Loki, l'interrogeant du regard.

_C'est ta nouvelle maison ma petite chouette, susurra-t-il à son oreille, déclenchant une myriade de frissons dans le cou de la jeune femme.

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre, on efface tout et on recommence! **

**Je suis sincèrement touchée, et étonnée de toutes vos reviews. Merci à Blackheart Love, Astartesg, Black Rose, .War, et Tsukiss pour vos encouragements! Et pour répondre en général à vos questions, Nyx s'en fou un peu d'être ballottée un peu partout. Enfin, vous devez bien vous en rendre compte ;) **

**Loki n'est pas aussi "méchant" qu'il le paraît dans les films, il peut même sembler presque gentil avec Nyx, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne lui a rien fait.**

** J'espère que vous allez bien vous amuser en lisant ce chapitre, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, je peux en prendre compte dans la rédaction des prochains chapitres ;)**

**Seuls Nyx, Ecarlate et Spleen m'appartiennent, je laisse le reste des Avengers à Marvel. **

** Bonne journée,**

**Mebd. **


	4. Je ne suis pas une souris de laboratoire

_Chapitre 4 : "Je ne suis pas une souris de laboratoire!"_

Nyx jeta un regard critique sur l'endroit. C'était presque insalubre, si les cafards ne grouillaient pas, elle serait étonnée, et plus rien ou presque n'arrivait à l'étonner.

_Dire que tu m'as fais une scène pour le canapé, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil pendant son inspection des lieux.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, d'un geste de la main, l'environnement glauque laissa place à un intérieur un peu plus chaleureux et moins délabré. Le lit qui traînait contre un mur n'avait plus cette apparence grisâtre qu'il arborait quelques secondes avant ça. Les couvertures qui le recouvraient semblaient douces et épaisses. Les murs étaient peints de couleurs chaudes, l'un en chocolat, les trois autres en taupe. C'était chic, sobre, et beaucoup plus « cool » que son appartement.

_Ca te va ? lui demanda-t-il, moqueur.

_Parfait ! dit-elle en faisant claquer les fermoirs de sa grosse valise.

Elle s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et commença à ranger ses affaires dans les placards mis à sa disposition, comme visiblement elle allait rester là un moment, autant se mettre à l'aise. Loki s'était assit...ou plutôt affalé dans un fauteuil en cuir brun, la regardant faire des aller-retour pour faire rentrer tous ses vêtements dans les commodes.

_Depuis quand sais-tu que tu as ce don ? attaqua-t-il.

_J'avais cinq ans, peut être six. J'ai toujours adoré sortir la nuit lorsque tout le monde dort, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague comme perdue dans ses propres souvenirs.

_Que peux-tu faire avec ?

Nyx haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas vraiment chercher à découvrir ce que son « pouvoir » lui permettait de faire, trop occupée à développer sa discrétion.

_Aucune idée, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de me rendre totalement invisible pour pouvoir sortir plus facilement.

_Tu veux dire que tu as un don, et que tu n'as jamais chercher à le développer plus que ça ?! s'indigna l'Ase.

_A quoi ça m'aurait servit ? Me promener la nuit, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, continua-t-elle en fumant sa clope.

_C'est de ça que tu tires ton pouvoir...

_Possible, j'en sais rien. J'ai juste besoin de la nuit pour aller bien. C'est devenu mon monde, le reste, je m'en fou.

Loki partit à rire, pas un petit rire ironique dont il avait le secret, non, un vrai grand rire, un rire presque joyeux...Il était totalement déconcerté par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle semblait avoir un pouvoir sans borne, et tout ce qu'elle avait besoin, c'était de jouer dans le noir...Nyx leva un sourcil, la conduite de cet homme était un peu étrange, mais bon, tant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, il pouvait bien rire.

Ecarlate se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, lui chantant à l'oreille. Nyx sourit, vu le ton guilleret de la petite corneille et des fréquents coup d'oeil qu'elle jetait à Loki, elle avait pu en déduire qu'elle se moquait du dieu.

_Tu comprends ce qu'elle chante ? lui demanda-t-il en arrêtant de rire.

Ce fut au tour de Nyx d'exploser de rire...Vraiment, il en avait de bonnes lui ! Parler aux animaux...et pourquoi pas taper la conversation avec les poissons rouges ? Loki se jeta sur elle, la plaquant sur le lit de son propre corps, une main sur le cou de Nyx, qui n'arrêtait toujours pas de rire.

_J'aimerais connaître la cause de cette hilarité, siffla-t-il à son oreille.

_Non je ne peux pas parler aux animaux, pouffa-t-elle, sans pour autant arrêter de rire.

Loki resserra sa prise sur la gorge de la jeune femme, elle dû stopper son rire pour respirer. Un sourire moqueur subsistait au coin de ses lèvres. Elle jeta un œil à leur position. Nyx était allongée sur le dos, les bras de chaque côté du corps, alors que Loki était étalé sur elle, une main sur son cou. Un sourire mutin se grava sur ses lèvres, étonnant quelque peu le dieu.

Nyx releva sa jambe gauche contre le flanc de son compagnon, ses mains remontèrent le long des bras de Loki, glissant sur les pièces de métal qui composait son armure, sous son regard intrigué. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux sombres et plaqué en arrière de l'Asgardien, le décoiffant avec soin.

_J'me suis toujours demandée ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un dieu, lui souffla-t-elle sous les yeux écarquillés de Loki.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, usant de ses mains pour qu'il ne se dégage pas. Les yeux clos, elle profitait de l'instant, elle sentait la fraîcheur de sa bouche, bien vite, Loki se laissa aller, glissant ses mains dans le cou de la jeune femme, laissant ses pouces glisser sur ses joues de soie.

L'instant suivant, ils se séparaient, presque à bout de souffle. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, à ses côtés, pendant que Nyx tentait de reprendre un rythme cardiaque correct.

_J'espère que tu en as profité, dit-il en brisant le silence. Ce qui va arriver sera moins amusant.

Nyx se redressa, son visage n'exprimait déjà plus rien, son masque blasé avait reprit sa place, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, comme si elle n'avait pas prit de plaisir à l'embrasser, à le toucher.

Loki se releva et l'entraîna à sa suite. Bien rapidement ils arrivèrent dans un laboratoire improvisé où une foule de scientifiques courraient. Un cube bleuté reposait dans une caisse en bois, Nyx y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, peu intéressé par l'objet. Ils quittèrent l'effervescence du premier labo, pour gagner un second, plus petit, plus calme. Deux scientifiques se tenaient là, debout, le regard bleu et voilé.

_Ils vont de faire passer une batterie d'examens, expliqua Loki, tu es entre de bonnes mains ici, continua-t-il.

Il laissa donc seule face à eux. Pendant plusieurs heures ils l'observèrent, firent des prélèvements de sang, de cheveux, de salive. Ils étudièrent tout ça pendant que la jeune femme tentait de dessiner sur un cahier blanc. Ce soir, l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Elle fut, par la suite, enfermée dans une pièce éclairée, elle contenait un lit une place et une table de chevet en métal. Pas une ombre, rien qui puisse l'aider. Bientôt, elle sentit le poids du jour sur ses épaules, mais la vive lumière l'empêcha de s'endormir. Il n'y avait pas de couverture, juste un drap fin qui ne protégeait pas ses yeux. Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle resta enfermée, des heures probablement.

Elle sentait le jour se lever, la nuit se coucher, sans savoir combien de temps elle resta là, dans la lumière la plus totale. Son état se dégradait. Si au début, elle avait bien tenté de sortir et de fracasser la porte, maintenant, elle peinait à respirer, allongée sur le lit blanc. Son lit de mort...

_Tu sembles mal en point, dit une voix à sa gauche.

Soulever les paupières fut un véritable défi pour Nyx, et pourtant, au bout d'un moment, elle réussit, sans parvenir à discerner celui qui lui parlait. La seule chose qu'elle remarqua, fut le noir qui l'entourait, enfin...Elle pouvait se laisser aller au repos, finalement, elle ne crèverait pas aujourd'hui.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures dans le noir le plus complet pour retrouver sa forme, avant d'apprendre qu'elle avait passé trois jours dans la lumière la plus vive et qu'elle tirait bien son pouvoir de l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, la première chose qu'elle avait faite, c'était de coller une paire de claques à Loki, ce dernier n'avait pas bronché, conscient que c'était entièrement de sa faute et qu'il le méritait amplement.

_Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Loki en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_Fatiguée, grogna-t-elle sous la couette.

_Il faut que tu te lèves...

_Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

_Et bah voilà ! C'était pas si difficile, dit-il moqueur. Debout maintenant ! ordonna-t-il en tapotant la couette.

Nyx gronda, le jour n'était pas totalement couché. Le soleil faible agressait ses yeux, elle plaqua la couverture sur son visage, avant que Loki ne l'arrache, agacé par son comportement.

_Maintenant tu te lèves, tu manges et on avise !

_Oui papa ! cracha-t-elle en se levant.

Elle s'alluma une cigarette, sous le regard irrité du Dieu...il ne supportait pas l'odeur qui imprégnait le lieu. Nyx se dirigea vers la machine à café, le liquide noir glissa dans sa tasse avant qu'elle ne le porte à ses lèvres. Il acheva de la réveiller, elle et son caractère de chien...trop chaud...

Encore une nuit catastrophique...depuis les petites expériences de Loki, Nyx n'arrivait pas à récupérer comme elle l'aurait dû.

_Pourquoi tu veux que je me lève à l'aube ? gronda-t-elle plus qu'elle ne parla.

_Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours. Tu continueras à bosser les rats de labo, et tu seras sous la surveillance de l'agent Barton, lui indiqua-t-il.

* * *

**Et voilà la suite! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

** Merci à tous pour vos charmants encouragements! Si vous saviez le mal que j'ai eu à ne pas vous poster la suite trop rapidement. Merci à Gwen Holmes Watson, Astartesg, Black Rose, .War. ****N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos hypothèses, et vos encouragements pour la suite.**

**Alors: Non Nyx ne va pas détourner Loki de son but premier, c'est à dire conquérir le monde, et non, elle ne va pas non plus l'aider à le faire. N'oubliez pas, elle se fout de tout et de tout le monde.**

**Seuls Nyx, Ecarlate et Spleen m'appartiennent, je laisse le reste des Avengers à Marvel.**

**Bonne journée,**

**Mebd.**


	5. Quand le chat n'est pas là

_Chapitre 5 : Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. _

_Et on peut savoir ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda calmement la jeune femme en relevant le nez de son bol de café noir.

_Rien qui ne te concerne. Moins tu en sais et mieux tu te porteras, répondit-il en buvant tranquillement sa tasse de café, la seule boisson mortelle qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux.

_Et je vais faire quoi en attendant que sa majesté revienne ? rétorqua Nyx, acide. Elle détestait qu'on vienne la tirer de son lit aussi tôt.

_Je te l'ai déjà dis...Tu t'occuperas avec les rats du labo, tu resteras bien sage avec Barton, dessine, fume, fait ce que tu veux, mais tu ne sors pas d'ici.

_Génial...je vais m'éclater...

_Je suis sérieux, tu m'as bien compris, insista le dieu en levant le nez de sa tasse.

Nyx haussa les épaules, même si il lui interdisait de quitter le bâtiment, elle se ferait une joie de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui et qu'en prime elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait, où elle voulait.

_Bien...Agent Barton ? demanda Loki.

Un homme sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha du dieu. Nyx haussa un sourcil...Pourquoi toutes les personnes de ce fichus bâtiment avaient le même regard bleu et voilé...Il n'était pas très grand, mais carré d'épaule. Un carquois dans le dos, un arc à la main...elle avait le remix de Robin des bois devant les yeux.

_Dis moi, tu comptes me faire surveiller par Guillaume Tell, se moqua-t-elle.

L'Ase leva les yeux au ciel, décidément...soit elle semblait blasée au possible, presque froide voir indifférente, soit elle était insupportablement ironique et moqueuse, ce qui ne n'était par pour lui déplaire à vrai dire...Au moins il n'était pas tombé sur une petite peste pleurnicheuse, agaçante et capricieuse...

Si elle avait été comme ça, il se serait fait un réel plaisir de lui apprendre à bien se tenir, l'idée fit naître un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. Peut être devrait-il en trouver une et lui apprendre les bonnes manières, ainsi il aurait deux jouets. Imaginer les cris plaintifs de sa future victime lui arracha une grimace, non en fait, c'était tout sauf une bonne idée, il valait mieux la garder elle.

Il termina rapidement de boire son café, avant de se lever. Il laissa sa main se glisser dans les cheveux détachés de la jeune captive avant de quitter la pièce.

Nyx invita son nouveau garde du corps à s'asseoir à la place précédemment occupé par son kidnappeur. Elle ne comprenait pas tellement la conduite de Loki envers elle. Il souhaitait visiblement asservir sa planète, semblait à moitié fou, pouvait sans doute être un tueur sans pitié, et il agissait comme un homme normal serait attiré par une femme normale...Mais normaux, ils ne l'étaient pas. Elle laissa glisser, si ça lui faisait plaisir de la toucher, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle dirait non, tant que ce n'était pas pour la frapper entendons-nous bien.

Elle se reconcentra sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Assis bien droit, les mains sur la table, le regard perdu dans le vide, il faisait presque pitié à voir. Nyx claqua des doigts devant son visage, ramenant son attention sur elle.

_Je suis Nyx...

_Je sais, coupa-t-il.

_T'es vachement plus aimable quand tu la fermes, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle détestait être coupée quand elle tentait d'être « gentille ».

_Bon...je sens qu'on va bien se marrer tous les deux.

_C'est certain, ironisa Barton.

Nyx s'habilla rapidement, avant d'attraper son manteau et de quitter la pièce, l'agent Barton sur les talons.

_Je peux savoir où tu vas ? gronda-t-il.

_Je sors, répondit-elle comme si c'était normal.

_Loki t'a expressément demandé de ne pas sortir du complexe et d'aller jouer avec les deux idiots en blouses blanches.

_Et ?

_Tu ne sortiras pas.

_Et tu comptes m'en empêcher peut-être ? questionna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

L'agent passa devant elle et tenta de l'arrêter mais Nyx se drapa de sa couverture nocturne. Même les yeux perçants du Faucon ne parvinrent pas à percer la nuit et à la retrouver. Loki n'allait très certainement pas être ravi d'apprendre que son nouveau jouet avait décidé de passer outre ses ordres.

_Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, souffla-t-elle en le laissant là, seul dans le couloir.

Grand dieu que ça faisait du bien d'être enfin elle-même, de sentir cette douce protection qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était un oiseau de nuit. Elle gagna la sortie du labyrinthe qu'était le repaire de Loki et soupira de bien-être en sentant le vent sur son visage. Elle n'allait pas rester se faire chier dans ce truc aussi insalubre que glauque pour le bon plaisir de la diva fêlée que semblait être Loki. Elle avait devant elle, une nouvelle ville à explorer, un nouveau terrain de jeu, elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser ici.

Toujours drapée de sa discrétion, elle marcha un moment dans les rues désertes et mal famée du coin. Visiblement elle avait sous-estimé la distance entre le bâtiment d'où elle venait de s'échapper et les lumières de la ville. Elle erra un moment entre les entrepôts vides et délabrés où des petits dealers vendaient leurs drogues et autres substances tout aussi illicites. Elle marcha pendant de longue minutes avant de tomber sur des rues un peu plus éclairées et surtout, plus animées, exactement ce qu'elle recherchait !

Ce qui l'étonna, ce fut la langue utilisée ce n'était pas l'allemand qu'elle utilisait à Stuttgart, mais bien de l'anglais. Elle maudit Loki pour ne pas l'avoir informée sur la ville qu'elle occupait actuellement. De plus elle n'avait pas prit son sac, et n'avait donc pas d'argent sur elle, mais Nyx avait besoin de refaire son stock de clopes et surtout, elle devait trouver des fruits pour ses petites corneilles.

Elle entra dans le premier magasin ouvert de nuit qu'elle trouva et y entra. La caméra de vidéo-surveillance n'y verra qu'une grosse rafale de vent poussant la porte d'entrée. Le caissier se dépêcha d'aller la refermer, avant de reprendre tranquillement sa place. Elle glissa quelques fruits dans ses poches, sa couverture cachait ce qu'elle faisait actuellement, personne ne la remarquerait, ni ne verrait ce qu'elle y avait fait ou prit. Elle adorait vraiment son don...

Les courses faites, elle regarda sa montre...le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever et il fallait absolument qu'elle rejoigne le « QG » de Loki avant. Son pas se faisait rapide, une course contre la montre venait de s'instaurer entre elle et le réveil solaire. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques blocs du bâtiment quand les premiers rayons percèrent la nuit. Nyx sentit le poids de l'aube sur ses épaules et petit à petit ses forces faiblissaient. Lorsqu'enfin le soleil éclata dans le ciel et la frappa, elle ouvrit la porte et glissa dans l'ombre bienfaisante.

La jeune femme haletait contre la lourde porte en acier. Elle avait perdu aujourd'hui, et la faiblesse qui la prenait ne l'aidait en rien à se mouvoir. C'est dans cet état que l'agent Barton la retrouva. Il pesta devant l'imbécilité dont elle avait fait preuve, avant de l'aider à monter les marches en direction de sa chambre.

Nyx ne l'écoutait pas déblatérer sur le fait que Loki serait vraiment en colère en apprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle tentait de garder les derniers morceaux de lucidité qui lui restaient afin de s'occuper de Spleen et Ecarlate avant de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil. La voyant faiblir, Clint la souleva avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la conduire plus rapidement dans son lit. Vraiment, Loki ne serait pas heureux en sachant que son jouet avait décidé de passer outre ses ordres pour aller faire une petite balade dans les rues de New York.

Il la déposa sur la couette, mais Nyx tenta de se relever, avant d'être fermement recouchée contre le matelas.

_Dors, lui ordonna le soldat.

_Il faut...il faut que je m'occupe d'eux, souffla-t-elle à bout de force.

_J'm'en charge, dors maintenant.

Nyx se laissa submerger par les ombres et accueillit avec gratitude le repos offert par Morphée, laissant ses petits protégés à l'agent Barton. Finalement, il n'était pas si désagréable que ça, ce Legolas des temps modernes...

* * *

**Coucou mes p'tits loups! Voilà la suite avec la rencontre entre Nyx et Clint Barton. Tous vos encouragements et vos hypothèses m'ont fais super plaisir! Ca booste vous n'avez pas idée!**

**Enfin, personne ne s'est dit que puisque Loki se tire Nyx va faire des bêtises, même si l'agent Barton est censé la surveiller, il lui en faut plus pour la décourager!**

**Bref, comment pensez-vous que Loki va réagir quand il va apprendre tout ça? Et surtout comment Nyx va désamorcer la situation? Amusez-vous bien!**

**A plus tard pour la suite ;)**

**Mebd.**


	6. Tu sembles à cran

_Chapitre 6 : Tu sembles à cran._

Le soleil n'était pas encore couché que déjà on la tirait du sommeil. Trois jours sans nouvelles du dieu et le voilà qui la secouait comme un prunier, il semblait visiblement en colère... Nyx papillonna des yeux, avant de le repousser sans lui jeter un regard et de se lever, l'esprit embrumé. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la cafetière, fit glisser le liquide noir dans deux tasses. Elle invita le dieu à en prendre une et à s'installer à table.

_Pourquoi viens-tu me réveiller, une fois de plus, à l'aube ? demanda-t-elle avant de porter ses lèvres à la tasse.

_Je m'absente trois jours...trois petits jours et qu'est-ce que j'apprends de la bouche de Barton ?! Que tu t'es fais la malle alors que je t'avais ordonné de ne pas sortir ! explosa-t-il, il se leva de sa chaise comme un diable sortant de sa boite et se mit à faire les cents pas devant elle.

_J'avais besoin de clopes, et puis...Tu ne sembles pas encore avoir compris que, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as fais venir ici, que je suis à tes ordres. Il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour disparaître, dit-elle en claquant des doigts pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle pouvait réellement disparaître en un claquement de doigts. Si je reste c'est bien parce que je le veux. Je suis sage, tu n'as pas à te plaindre de mon comportement que je sache ! Alors cette petite scène n'a pas lieu d'être.

_Tu ne sembles pas comprendre...

_J'ai bien compris que je n'étais qu'un jouet entre tes doigts. Mais si tu crois que je suis si influençable, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil. Alors soit tu te calmes et on a une conversation civilisée, soit tu continues et je me tire, menaça la jeune femme.

Loki lui jeta un regard frustré, il ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants afin de contenir la colère qui le harcelait depuis que l'argent Barton lui avait fait part du comportement fugueur de sa captive. Il avait dû la porter jusque dans son lit vu la grande faiblesse qui l'avait prise, et c'était ça qui l'énervait, le fait qu'elle avait eu besoin d'aide, qu'elle n'ait pas fait attention à elle. Il maudit le Shield de l'avoir retenu si longtemps...

_Tu as l'air fatigué, fit remarquer Nyx en le regardant par dessus la tasse.

_Je suis occupé, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

_Il paraît oui, mais t'as quand même une sale gueule, continua-t-elle en se tartinant un morceau de pain.

_Merci...ton compliment me va droit au cœur, rétorqua-t-il acidement.

Nyx haussa des épaules en croquant dans son morceau de pain. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, non vraiment, il avait mauvaise mine. Des cernes violets sous les yeux, une peau blafarde, l'oeil vitreux, et les épaules tendues. Elle souffla, abandonna son petit-déjeuné et fit lever son compagnon de nuit. Elle commença à défaire les différentes plaques qui composait son armure sous le regard intrigué du dieu.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en la regardant faire.

_Ca ne se voit pas peut-être ? Je suis entrain de t'enlever la boite de conserve qui te sert d'armure.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ensuite ?

_Tu poses trop de questions tu le sais ? répondit-elle.

Une fois hors de son armure, elle lui arracha littéralement sa chemise de lin, sous le regard étonné du dieu avant de le pousser jusque sur le lit. À plat ventre sur la couverture en plume chocolat, le visage dans l'oreiller, Loki semblait prêt pour s'endormir. Mais visiblement, Nyx avait prévu autre chose. Elle grimpa sur le lit et se glissa à côté de lui. A cheval sur les hanches du norvégien, elle commença à caresser son dos.

Ses petites mains n'hésitaient pas à appuyer sur les nœuds pour les défaire, faisant gémir le jeune homme et pas forcément de bien être.

_Tu te venges ? gronda-t-il dans l'oreiller en plumes.

_Non, je me contente de défaire tout ça, on dirai une pelote de laine. Et puis qui sait, peut être que tu seras plus aimable.

Elle continua de masser son dos endoloris et noué, de temps en temps, elle le sentait se tortillait sous ses doigts, comme si il cherchait à s'échapper. Nyx sourit presque sadiquement, enfin elle pouvait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

_Bon peut-être que je me venge en effet, lui accorda-t-elle après avoir prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Loki grogna dans l'oreiller et tenta de se dégager, c'était sans compter sur la poigne d'airain de la jeune femme, bien décidée à terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé.

_Plus tu te débats, et moins c'est agréable, lui fit-elle part en continuant.

_On dirait que ça t'amuses, sorcière ! rétorqua-t-il en tentant de se détendre.

_Si ca peut éviter que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi, je prend le risque, plaisanta-t-elle pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

_Tu es véritablement charmante Nyx...

_Oui je sais...

Lorsqu'enfin elle termina de dénouer le dos du dieu, ses caresses se firent plus douces, plus agréables. Loki soupira, ravi du traitement qu'elle lui infligeait. Finalement, il allait peut être la garder cette petite humaine, parce qu'en plus d'être plutôt agréable à regarder, douée d'un don étonnant, elle savait se servir de ses doigts. Si ca continuait comme ça, il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir, et c'était tout simplement impossible actuellement, il avait beaucoup trop de choses à faire pour se donner le loisir de dormir. Alors qu'il tentait une fois de plus de se dégager, Nyx le cloua au lit d'un coup de rein.

_Je n'ai pas encore fini, gronda-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille.

La voix basse, allongée sur le dieu, Nyx se délectait de sa position. Elle s'amusait d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui, même si elle se doutait que si il voulait vraiment se dégager, il le ferait sans problèmes, après tout, il était un dieu.

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser partir hein ? se moqua-t-il en tentant de croiser son regard.

_Je viens de passer quatre jours seule, alors non, je ne te laisserais pas partir pour l'instant.

_Tu avais Barton, souffla Loki un peu amusé.

_Tu parles...j'aurais pu discuter avec le mur, il aurait sans doute eu plus de répondant, dit-elle un peu frustrée.

_Tu as tes corneilles, tenta-t-il.

_Ecarlate ne sait pas encore tenir de conversations.

_Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ? s'enquit-il.

_Ennuyer est un mot trop faible. Je reste humaine tu sais, j'ai parfois besoin de compagnie moi aussi, soupira-t-elle avant de le libérer de son emprise.

_Au point de me torturer pour que je reste ? grimaça-t-il en se redressant sur les coudes.

Pour la première fois, elle lui jeta un vague regard, avant de se lever. Outch, ça devait vraiment être sérieux pour qu'elle ne lui réponde pas. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment songé à ca. Il avait perdu de vue qu'elle était humaine malgré son pouvoir. Même si elle pouvait se montrer particulièrement agaçante avec son répondant mordant et son air blasé, elle avait le droit de trouver le temps long.

_Je vais m'arranger pour que ça n'arrive plus, répondit-il en se levant pour la rejoindre.

Nyx lui jeta un regard vide avant de le reporter sur sa cigarette. Qu'est-ce que les humains, les humaines plus particulièrement, pouvaient être...déplaisants ! Toujours à se prendre pour le centre du monde...Loki soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir Nyx ? finit-il par lui demander.

_Simplement que tu passes un peu plus de temps avec moi, lui confia-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Sa réponse étonna quelque peu le dieu...Elle voulait passer du temps avec lui ? Non vraiment, cette petite était tout bonnement stupéfiante. Alors que d'autres auraient déjà tenté de s'enfuir, elle restait là à réclamer sa présence comme une petite fille perdue dans le noir. Cette pensée le fit sourire, Nyx n'avait rien d'une gamine, et elle ne risquait absolument pas de se perdre dans le noir, puisqu'elle en faisait partie.

_Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

_Parce que tu sembles être le seul être à peu près normal ici. Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais on dirait qu'ils sont tous shootés avec leurs yeux bleus et c'est à peine si on peut leur arracher trois mots..

Normal...elle venait de lui dire qu'il semblait normal...Rien que ça lui donnait envie de rire, envie qu'il réprima ne souhaitant pas la contrarier plus qu'elle semblait l'être. Il s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, geste qui étonna vraiment la jeune femme, elle le regarda avec stupéfaction.

Ainsi il fallait la toucher physiquement pour briser le masque d'indifférence qu'elle portait dès le réveil. Le geste n'étonna pas seulement Nyx, Loki en fut le premier étonné, il avait eut envie de le faire, et n'avait pas eut le temps de s'en empêcher. Aucune humaine ne lui avait donné ce genre d'envie...Il n'avait jamais été attentionné envers une femme, pourquoi s'embarrasser d'une femelle pinailleuse et capricieuse ? Il devait le reconnaître, Nyx était loin des femmes qu'il avait connues et tant mieux !

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre le corps solide du norvégien, il était le premier homme qu'elle laissait approcher comme ça. C'était aussi étrange que plaisant en fait...

_Je ne suis pas du genre à t'envoyer des fleurs et du chocolat pour me faire pardonner d'un tel manque de civilité, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

_Ca tombe bien...je suis allergique au pollen et je déteste le chocolat...

Un rire silencieux secoua le corps froid du dieu, vraiment, Nyx était impayable !

* * *

**Bonsoir mes amours! Voilà la suite, il était temps, je sais ;)**

** J'ai été un peu triste de voir que peu d'entre vous on prit le temps de commenter le chapitre 5, qui pourtant était propice à faire plusieurs hypothèses...Dommage, ce sont les aléas de l'écriture, mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plus...**

**Visiblement Loki prend à coeur la santé de notre petite Nyx. Oui vous avez bien lu, Nyx est tout de même un peu humaine, et peut aussi s'ennuyer. **

**Seuls Nyx, Ecarlate et Spleen m'appartiennent; le reste je le laisse à Marvel, ils sauront en faire un meilleur usage que moi ;) **

**Bonne soirée! **

**Mebd.**


	7. Erys

Chapitre 7 : Erys...

Ils venaient de passer la nuit à discuter, allongés sur le lit, ils s'étaient réfugiés sous la couette. Loki était appuyé sur une pile d'oreillers, caressant distraitement les cheveux de Nyx. Cette dernière avait posé sa tête sur les jambes du jeune homme et traçait des lignes imaginaires sur le tissus de son pantalon. Elle voulait passer du temps avec lui, soit, ils allaient en passer. En attendant, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour combler les nuits de la jeune femme lorsqu'il devrait s'absenter.

_Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir Nyx ? lui demanda-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Je ne comprend pas, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

_Je vais être occupé dans les jours prochains, qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? expliqua-t-il.

_Je ne sais pas...Peut-être que l'agent Barton pourrait venir me tenir compagnie, proposa-t-elle, prête à faire des compromis.

_Il a été capturé lors de notre dernière mission...La rouquine a réussit à le récupérer, grogna le dieu, furieux d'avoir perdu son meilleur espion.

_La rouquine ? Celle de Stuttgart ? demanda Nyx.

_Oui, souffla Loki.

_Je ne l'aime pas, dit-elle renfrognée.

Loki se mit à rire. Peu de personne appréciait la tueuse à gage qu'était Natacha Roumanov...Pourtant, quelque part, Nyx lui ressemblait un peu. Bien sur, Nyx n'avait pas été entrainée à tuer pour de l'argent, mais elles avaient toutes deux la même froideur, la même indifférence. Même si Nyx était un peu plus enjouée que l'espionne, enfin...aussi enjoué que peut l'être un iceberg en pleine mer arctique.

_Finalement, je crois qu'il me plaisait bien Barton, fit Nyx en sortant Loki de ses pensées.

* * *

Clint Barton...

Les images se succédaient dans son esprit. Tout était flou, passé, présent, ne cessaient de fluer et refluer devant ses yeux. Des visages, des situations, des missions, tout se mélangeait. Un mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes...Bon dieu ! Quelle sacrée gueule de bois qu'il avait là...Lorsque sa vue se fit un peu plus nette, que les images cessaient de le harceler, il pu apercevoir une silhouette.

_Nyx ? interrogea-t-il.

La silhouette sursauta avant de s'asseoir avec raideur dans le siège placé près du lit où il était allongé. Chaque seconde qui passait lui permettait de mieux distinguer l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

_Clint, ça va bien se passer, dit la russe en se penchant vers lui.

_T'en es certaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses savoir ? Il faut agir maintenant, je dois le faire sortir de ma tête.

_Tu vas t'en remettre, mais ça prendra du temps, l'informa-t-elle en se levant pour se servir un vers d'eau.

_Ah...Tu comprends pas...Est-ce que quelqu'un est déjà entré dans ton cerveau pour s'y amuser? La vider de son contenu et y a mit pleins d'autres choses...Tu sais ce que c'est d'être mit en pièce ?

_Tu sais bien que oui, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

_Comment ai-je pu m'extraire ? Comment tu l'as expulsé ?

_Recalibrage cognitif. Je t'ai frappé très fort à la tête...

_Merci.

_Qui est cette Nyx ? demanda presque innocemment Natacha.

_Une jeune femme que Loki a capturée, j'ai été chargé de la...surveiller, dit-il en fronçant des sourcils, déconcerté par l'attitude de Loki en vers elle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Loki...il agissait bizarrement avec elle, il paraissait presque...humain, dit-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

_Je crois que j'ai tapé un peu trop fort, se moqua la russe. Loki est tout sauf gentil et agréable avec les humains.

_Je sais...Mais...Elle était différente...

_Comment ça différente ? questionna-t-elle, jalouse.

_Je ne me souviens plus...Mais je crois qu'elle arrivait à se rendre invisible...

_J'ai vraiment tapé fort, ricana Natacha.

_Tu ne comprends pas ! s'impatienta le soldat. Pourquoi Loki garderait-il cette femme si elle n'avait aucune valeur ? Elle doit forcément avoir un truc pour qu'il ait choisi de l'enlever et tu aurais du le voir quand je lui annoncé qu'elle était sortie, alors qu'il lui avait ordonné de ne pas le faire. Non cette fille n'est pas normale...

* * *

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir ?! s'indigna la jeune femme.

_Parce que j'ai dis non ! s'emporta Loki.

_De toute façon, tu seras _tellement_ occupé que tu ne pourras pas me surveiller, ironisa Nyx en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_Ne joue pas à ça Nyx, menaça Loki peu habitué à être contredit, pire encore, contredit par une humaine.

_Tu m'énerves ! dit-elle en tapant le sol de son pied. Si je veux sortir, c'est certainement pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

_J'aimerais bien voir ça, la défia-t-il.

Nyx lui fit un sourire énigmatique avant de fermer les yeux. La température de la pièce sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés. Le cœur de la jeune femme ralentit doucement, une aura noire commença à l'entourer. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Loki fut stupéfait. Il n'était plus gris lunes, mais entièrement blancs, comme si elle était aveugle. Un rictus moqueur prit place sur son visage, visiblement, elle était satisfaite du résultat.

_Alors comme ça tu te crois vraiment capable de nous retenir ? commença-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Elle commença à ricaner devant l'effarement du dieu. Elle venait de jouer sa dernière carte, et elle adorait le voir totalement désarçonné.

_Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ? lui demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'ébahissement.

_Oh mais elle te l'a déjà, elle est humaine, répondit Erys en penchant la tête sur son épaule.

_Et qui es-tu toi ?

_Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, petit dieu, rétorqua Erys en s'asseyant. Je sais ce que tu lui as fais. Je sens ce qu'elle sent, je vois ce qu'elle voit, j'entends ce qu'elle entend, je ressens ce qu'elle ressent, l'informa la jeune femme.

_Tu es la source de son pouvoir ? questionna le dieu.

_Si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire ? attaqua Erys. Tu voudrais l'exploiter comme tu le fais avec le cube ?

Loki sursauta en entendant les dernières paroles franchir la bouche de sa compagne. Comment diable pouvait-elle savoir ça...Erys lui lança un sourire froid.

_Et oui, je suis au courant de ça. Si Nyx n'a pas prêté attention à ça, ce n'est pas mon cas, lui expliqua-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui parlerais pas de ce que tu prévois de lui faire. Je ne veux pas être la responsable de son malheur. Je préfère qu'elle te déteste, plutôt que moi, dit-elle en se curant les ongles, totalement désintéressée par le dieu.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie de l'utiliser ?

_Oh pas à moi Loki, comment crois-tu qu'elle ait pu résister à ces trois merveilleux jours en pleine lumière ? Ose me dire que tu ne cherches pas à l'étudier pour l'utiliser plus tard. Tout ce que tu cherches, c'est le pouvoir, et Nyx est un autre moyen d'y accéder.

Loki commença à faire les cents pas devant la jeune femme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le dieu voulait prouver que non, il était capable de ne pas user de quelqu'un pour atteindre son but. Que pour lui, elle commençait à avoir une certaine importance. Certes au début, il avait été intrigué par ses capacités et que possiblement, sans elles, il ne se serait pas intéressé à elle, mais maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, il ne souhaitait pas, ou plus, l'utiliser comme un vague artefact comme l'était le tesseract. Cette constatation lui coupa le souffle.

_Alors ? insista-t-elle. Vas-tu te servir d'elle ou la considérer comme ton égal ?

Loki n'écoutait pas la jeune femme, trop surpris par ses pensées. Entouré d'une brume épaisse, il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils en cuir, sous le doux sourire d'Erys...Enfin il comprenait, il acceptait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir envers sa moitié.

_Il était temps ! s'exclama-t-elle, en sautant sur tes pieds. Maintenant que tu viens de comprendre, j'espère que tu apprendras à la respecter. Nyx est une personne adorable derrière son masque, si tu tentes de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut, elle va disparaître, et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer, l'informa la jeune femme.

D'un battement de cils, Nyx reprit possession de son corps, elle s'étira un moment,avant de se tourner vers Loki.

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

* * *

**Bonsoir mes p'tit loup! Voilà la suite! ;)**

**J'avoue avoir été étonnée par vos commentaire! Mais véritablement ravie de voir que deux d'entre vous ont pris le temps de faire quelques hypothèses...  
**

**Black Rose: Je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique, il faut savoir que j'ai aussi une vie, et des études en cours donc des partiels à bosser. J'écris quand je peux et quand l'inspiration arrive. Enfin, merci quand même de prendre le temps de laisser une petite trace de ton passage, même si j'espère que tu laisseras un peu plus qu'un "Je veux la suite" ou "Enfin la suite".**

**Vous venez de faire la connaissance d'Erys, le côté obscur de la force! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? **

**Seuls Nyx, Ecarlate et Spleen m'appartiennent; le reste je le laisse à Marvel, ils sauront en faire un meilleur usage que moi ;)**

**Bonne soirée!**

**Mebd.**


	8. Histoire Personnelle

_Chapitre 8: Histoire personnelle. _

Assis face à face, la table les séparant. Nyx leur avait servi une tasse de café chacun, avant d'inviter le dieu à prendre place. Loki était encore pensif, assimilant les dernières informations que lui avait données Erys, l'autre partie de Nyx. Il en avait vu des trucs étranges, mais ça...ça dépassait de loin ce qu'il connaissait.

**_Et depuis combien de temps tu la...connais ?** questionna Loki.  
**_On cohabite ensemble depuis...depuis que je suis petite je crois. Elle a toujours fait partie de moi. Je n'ai véritablement découvert sa présence qu'à mes dix ans,** expliqua-t-elle avant de plonger le nez dans sa tasse.  
**_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
****_J'étais dehors, comme chaque nuit, des types louches me sont tombés dessus. Erys a pris le contrôle, elle nous a sorti de ce mauvais pas.  
****_Elle le fait souvent ?  
****_Prendre le contrôle ? Non. En général, il faut que je l'invite pour qu'elle le fasse. Ou alors, c'est que je suis dans un état émotionnel instable. Erys prend toujours sur elle pour me protéger.  
****_Et tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe quand elle prend le contrôle ?  
****_Ca dépend...  
_De quoi ?  
_Des situations. Elle peut me rendre totalement aveugle, comme c'était le cas pendant que tu faisais sa connaissance.**

Loki soupira de soulagement, sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme. Un peu inquiète, elle se pencha vers lui.

**_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Loki ? Je sais qu'Erys n'est pas toujours aimable, voire agressive. Elle n'a tout de même pas tenté de te faire du mal ? Elle ne veut rien me dire...  
****_Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?** se moqua Loki.

Nyx se renfrogna, elle avala le reste de sa tasse cul-sec avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le lit, vexée par la conduite du dieu.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** lui demanda-t-il dérouté.  
**_Je vais me coucher, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever,** cracha-t-elle en s'enroulant dans la couette.  
**_Tu veux que je reste un peu ?  
****_Pourquoi faire ? Je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre un temps précieux,** ironisa Nyx en sortant à peine la tête de son oreiller.

Douché, Loki regarda la jeune femme sans comprendre ce brusque changement de comportement. Il hésita à s'approcher d'elle, mais au vu de ses derniers mots, il valait mieux qu'il la laisse tranquille. Il quitta la pièce, laissant Nyx seule et en colère. Elle mordit violemment un coin de son oreiller pour étouffer les insultes salées qui lui passaient par la tête. Elle avait juste envie de le plaquer au sol et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle en tombe d'épuisement.

_**Te prends pas la tête pour lui Nyxie, ça n'en vaut pas la peine,** lui fit Erys. **Les mecs sont tous pareils, qu'ils soient hommes ou dieux, c'est toujours le même refrain.  
****_Je ne comprends pas, Erys...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour qu'il change comme ça ?** s'emporta la jeune femme avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule dénudée de sa moitié.  
**_Je ne sais pas Nyx...Tout c'est bien passé entre nous, je ne l'ai pas agressé, notre entrevue a été courtoise. Il n'a peut-être pas aimer que tu nous présentes comme ça ?  
_Il me fatigue à jouer les girouettes !  
**_**Mais pourquoi rester alors ?** s'enquit Erys.  
**_Je ne sais pas...Parce que j'avais l'impression d'être un peu humaine à ses côtés.  
****_Mais tu es humaine Nyx !  
****_Erys...Si je l'étais vraiment, tu ne serais pas là, à moins que je ne sois schizophrène. Mais ça n'explique pas ce dont tu es capable**.  
**_Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ça ? De savoir que tu es humaine ?** soupira Erys.

Erys jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce qu'elle habitait depuis de nombreuses années. Les murs étaient coupés en deux, rouge en haut, noir en bas, une frise blanche les séparait, marquant la rupture entre ces deux couleurs violentes. Un canapé en cuir crème, un bureau en verre et en acier, un lit en bois clair, quelques photographies habillaient ce petit monde. Erys avaient beaucoup de goût pour un être qui aimait le chaos. Dire qu'avant ça, Nyx ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions, ce qui l'arrangeait très bien. Elle soupira, vaincue.

_**Il est possible que moi je ne sois pas totalement humaine,** lui avoua-t-elle.  
**_Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu es, souffla doucement Nyx.  
****_Je suis toi, une autre partie de toi. Je suis la méchante partie si tu veux. Celle qui aime foutre la merde parce que c'est tellement plus drôle.  
****_Mais pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?** insista Nyx.  
**_Je n'en ai aucune idée, je suis née avec toi, j'ai grandis avec toi, et je te sers d'éponge. Tes peurs, tes angoisses, tes douleurs, elles me nourrissent. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre ce que je faisais là, c'est normal pour moi, c'est ma place.  
_Mais et tes pouvoirs ?  
**_**Aucune idée, ils étaient là avec moi, c'est comme le reste, je ne me pose pas de questions. Si les choses sont comme ça, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Mieux vaut ne pas chercher à comprendre.  
****_Mouais...Tu as sans doute raison,** fit Nyx avant de bailler.  
**_Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, la journée est bien avancée et il faut que tu sois en forme ce soir. Tu vas devoir affronter Loki.  
****_Non. Ce soir, on sort !** répondit-elle en s'éclipsant.

Nyx se réveilla avant que le jour ne soit totalement éteint. Elle s'habilla prestement, attrapa son manteau et quitta sa chambre. Cachée dans l'ombre, protégée par son pouvoir, elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte principale du bâtiment et gagna les ruelles sombres et malfamées de ce quartier de New York. Elle se balada entre les prostituées et les dealeurs, évitant de se faire remarquer. Peu à peu la déchéance de ces rues laissa place à des quartiers plus riches, plus bourgeois.

Elle entra dans la première supérette ouverte de nuit qu'elle croisa, y fit le plein de tabac et de fruits avant de continuer son périple dans les rues illuminées. Lorsque la population fut suffisante, Nyx retira sa couverture nocturne et déambula comme n'importe qui. Son regard se portait souvent sur les devantures des bars et des cafés encore ouverts, ou bien sur celles des grands magasins de luxe.

Pour une fois, elle se sentait totalement humaine. Elle entra dans un petit café, s'installa au comptoir et commanda un double whisky bien tassé. Nyx prit son temps pour le déguster. Rien ne pressait, et même si l'entrepôt miteux qu'utilisait Loki était à l'autre bout de la ville, que la nuit s'égrainait lentement, elle avait décidé que pour une fois, elle prendrait son temps.

Ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube que Nyx arriva jusqu'aux docks, elle passa rapidement la porte, soulagée de ne plus sentir la morsure du jour sur son corps fourbu. Elle grimpa lentement les marches, et déboucha rapidement sur sa suite. Elle balança négligemment son manteau dans un des fauteuils, avant de commencer à couper les fruits pour ses deux petits compagnons à plumes. Elle les avait un peu mis de côté ces derniers temps, et pour se faire pardonner elle leurs avait rapporté des cerises. Ecarlate piailla de joie en voyant son amie découper soigneusement les fruits avant de les déposer dans une petite coupelle.

**_C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuné les enfants,** les invita-t-elle à venir manger.

Loki se réveilla en entendant la voix fatiguée de sa captive raisonner dans l'air. Il se frotta les yeux avant de se lever. Nyx lui servit une tasse de café, comme chaque matin depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, avant d'aller s'enrouler dans les draps.

**_Où étais-tu** ? commença-t-il.  
**_J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. On étouffe ici.  
_Et tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir?!  
****_Bien sûr, tu m'aurais laissé sortir sans rien dire?** se moqua-t-elle.  
**_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nyx ? Depuis hier tu sembles me faire la gueule.  
****_Je te présente Erys, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer entre vous, je te demande si elle s'est mal comportée et tu oses me demander si je m'inquiète pour toi...**cria-t-elle avant de lui balancer la première chose qui lui venait sous la main...son oreiller.

Loki se précipita vers elle pour l'arrêter dans sa folie meurtrière. Il la plaqua fermement sur le lit, pendant qu'elle tentait de le repousser.

**_Je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas de te tortiller comme ça, il va t'arriver des choses,** menaça-t-il.

Cette simple promesse lui coupa le souffle, complètement stupéfaite, elle arrêta de gesticuler dans tous les sens pour le faire partir.

**_Tu ne me fais absolument pas peur Loki. Quand bien même tu te plairais à utiliser la force, je ne suis pas sans défense,** défia Nyx.  
**_Mais qui te parle de force ?** lui dit-il lascivement.

Un éclat s'alluma dans les yeux verts de Loki, son corps se fit plus pesant sur celui de Nyx sans être lourd. Ses mains se firent plus douces, Nyx ne bougea pas, assimilant les drôles de paroles de son kidnappeur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit sa bouche se poser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle prit pleinement conscience de ce dont il parlait. C'était une sensation étonnante, brulant mais glacé à la fois, un mélange intriguant qui lui fit rapidement perdre la tête...et le souffle. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux savamment peignés du dieu, et les décoiffa adroitement. Lorsqu'à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Nyx le regarda avec étonnement.

**_Je pensais que les humains te répugnaient,** soupira-t-elle un peu perdue par le changement de comportement de son compagnon.  
**_C'est le cas,** répondit Loki. **Mais toi, tu ne l'es pas totalement Nyx,** continua-t-il doucement. **Erys est une destructrice du Monde,** lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.  
**_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_Une âme condamnée à vivre dans le corps d'un mortel. C'est là leur punition pour avoir tenter de détruire l'Arbre Monde.**

Le regard ahuri et triste de Nyx eut raison de Loki, c'est en soupirant qu'il la rassura.

_**Les destructrices enchâssées dans le corps d'un mortel n'ont pas de souvenir. Elles tenteraient de détruire leur partie humaine, sans savoir qu'elles mourraient avec. Normalement, elles ne sont pas censées pouvoir communiquer avec leur partie mortelle, tu es la première que je rencontre qui le puisse,** lui expliqua-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le corps faible de la jeune femme.  
**_Nous sommes un monstre...**pleura Erys dans les bras du dieu.

* * *

**Voilà voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! Bon j'avoue, j'ai un peu tardé avant de la poster, mais je tiens à dire que j'ai aussi une vie à côté avec des problèmes, des cours, des partiels et une inspiration parfois capricieuse. Mais rassurez-vous, je sais (maintenant) où je vais et ce que je vais faire de Nyx et de sa douce moitié. Amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Mebd. **


	9. Les Destructrices

**(Comme visiblement, il faut pleurer pour avoir des Reviews, et bien je vais le faire. Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, ne tient qu'à vous de pouvoir le lire. Cinq commentaires, un minimum développés pas juste un "J'ai hâte de lire la suite", et je vous le poste. Ce n'est tout de même pas la mer à boire! Sur une quarantaine de lecteurs, personne n'a encore trouvé le temps de le faire?) **

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Les destructrices.

**_Les destructrices n'ont pas le pouvoir d'avoir une relation aussi fusionnelle que celle que tu as avec Erys. Lorsqu'elles sont scellées, elles n'ont plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et leurs porteurs ne savent généralement pas qu'ils en portent une, **lui expliqua calmement le dieu.  
**_Comment sais-tu tout ça ?** demanda Nyx, assise en tailleur.

Après la petite crise de larmes de sa moitié, consolée par Loki, la jeune femme s'était reprise et à présent, il se chargeait de lui faire savoir tout ce qu'il avait appris sur elle. Loki lui avait tout raconté, sans faire d'exceptions, enfin, ça elle le supposait. Les destructrices étaient nées en même temps qu'Yggdrasil, l'arbre monde. Profitant du fait que les dieux étaient occupés à se battre ailleurs, les destructrices avaient commencé à s'attaquer et à détruire les mondes.

Odin avait dû prendre des mesures radicales contre elles. Il les avait confinées dans le fin fond du cosmos, à l'abri de toutes les tentations possibles. Mais ça n'avait pas suffis. Un petit groupe d'entre elles avaient décidé de combattre les dieux et de détruire un à un tous les mondes qui constituaient l'arbre. Un grand nombre de destructrices avaient péri dans cette lutte et les survivantes s'étaient vues enfermées dans les corps des hommes pour plus de sécurité.

Si au début de leur « captivité », elles conservaient leurs souvenirs et leurs volontés propres, ce n'était plus le cas après avoir changé plusieurs fois de corps. Peu à peu elles s'étaient oubliées, et les humains n'avaient plus fais attention. C'est ainsi qu'une des plus grandes menaces de l'univers fut occultée par les hommes, et même parfois, des dieux.

C'est avec le sourire d'un gamin découvrant ses cadeaux un lendemain de Noël que Loki l'avait informée de l'identité exacte d'Erys. Sa moitié était âgée, vraiment très âgée, de toute les destructrices, elle était certainement la plus vieille et sans doute la plus puissante, et malgré ça, elle n'était pas la plus sage au contraire.

Elle était déjà là lors de la création du monde grec et on la connaissait sous le nom d'Eris, déesse de la Discorde. Pour une bonne raison d'ailleurs; partout où elle passait des guerres éclataient et les villes tombaient en ruine. C'était le temps où elles avaient encore la possibilité de prendre le contrôle sur leur compagnon humain. Au fur et à mesure, cette possibilité fut quasiment annulée, il leur fallait demander l'autorisation de leur partie mortelle, sans quoi elles encouraient de graves douleurs, les affaiblissant considérablement.

**_La bibliothèque d'Asgard était bien fournie sur le sujet et puis, Odin nous a souvent raconté cette histoire avant de dormir,** dit-il doucement. **Je n'étais pas certain de ta...condition avant de la rencontrer, et encore, je pensais me tromper. Les destructrices se font rares de nos jours, on ne peut pas les sentir, en général, elles sont trop bien enfouies. Tu es une exception Nyx.  
****_Donc je ne suis pas humaine...**soupira la jeune femme.**  
****_Pas totalement, une partie de toi est mortelle, mais pas le reste, **souffla le dieu devant la mine atterrée de sa compagne.******  
****_Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? **lui demanda-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans une telle position de faiblesse, et le pire c'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre pour lui remonter le moral. Il se contenta de la coucher et de la border le jour était bien entamé et la jeune femme peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

**_Je ne sais peut être pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais en attendant, dort, il est tard,** fit-il en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front.

Nyx s'endormit rapidement, trop peut être. Brusquement, elle se trouva face à une Erys dans tous ses états. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, ses cheveux décoiffés ondulaient négligemment sur ses épaules et son regard semblait hanté par le temps. Nyx fronça des sourcils en la voyant si angoissée et si peu sûre d'elle.

**_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Erys ? **fit la jeune femme en s'installant sur le lit de sa moitié.  
**_Tu te rends compte Nyx...j'ai détruis des mondes, j'ai du sang pleins les mains, **se lamenta-t-elle en regardant ses mains blanches comme si elles étaient tâchées de rouge.**  
****_Et alors ? On en a tous un jour ou l'autre. Je pense qu'à ce petit jeu, Loki est parti pour en avoir pas mal sur l'armure, **souffla Nyx en tentant de la consoler.******Peu importe ce que tu étais Erys, aujourd'hui tu ne l'es plus, alors arrête de t'en faire.  
****_Mais tu ne comprends pas Nyxie ! J'ai saccagé des villes entières, je suis un monstre, **pleura Erys.**************  
_****Tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance, même une destructrice aussi âgée que les dinosaures. Les hommes ne t'ont pas attendu pour se faire la guerre, ils aiment répandre le sang juste pour le fun. Je serais toi, je ne serais pas trop inquiète,** souffla Nyx à Erys.******************  
****_Je ne veux pas t'oublier Nyx. Lorsque tu mourras, et tu finiras par mourir, je devrais habiter un nouveau corps sans aucuns souvenirs de notre relation, **se lamenta Erys.**********************  
****_Ne t'en fais pas Erys, on trouvera bien une solution,** consola Nyx en serrant contre elle le corps fin de sa camarade.**************************Si ça peut te rassurer, j'en parlerais avec Loki ce soir. En attendant, il faut que j'aille dormir un peu, il est vraiment tard maintenant.**

Nyx laissa sa compagne méditer ces derniers mots, il était temps de dormir un peu. La journée fut courte pour Nyx,elle eut bien du mal à se réveiller lorsque le soleil fut couché. Elle grogna en sentant la couverture bouger, elle tenta de tirer dessus pour se couvrir un peu plus, sans grand résultat.

_**Nyx...c'est l'heure...**souffla Loki à son oreille.  
_**Laisse moi dormir, il est encore tôt, **ronchonna-t-elle en se tournant de l'autre côté.

Elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre son oreiller et retomba dans un sommeil de plomb. Loki soupira, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. Visiblement Nyx et sa compagne avaient dû débattre pendant une partie de la « nuit » pour que la jeune femme soit aussi réticente quant à se lever et à commencer la « journée ». Il profiterait du temps qu'elle lui laissait pour vaquer à ses occupations, son plan ne tarderait pas à être prêt à entrer en action.

Bientôt...oui bientôt, il pourrait enfin avoir sa revanche sur les Avengers, sur Thor et le reste des Ases...Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que Nyx accepterait de l'aider à gouverner ce peuple si primitif qu'elle avait apprit à connaître. Il secoua la tête, un peu dérouté...Pourquoi voulait-il son aide alors qu'il comptait asservir le monde des mortels ? C'était stupide, cette fille lui faisait tourner la tête...Il ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça avec une femme, être tendre et mièvre comme il pouvait l'être avec elle. Pourtant, elle était comme les autres lui souffla sa conscience, humaine et fragile entre ses doigts.

Le craquement des marches au-dessus de sa tête l'interpella. Il vit la jeune femme émerger avec deux tasses entre les mains. Elle était à peine habillée d'un short trop large et d'un vieux tee-shirt gris qui descendait sur son épaule. Elle s'approcha du cube sous les yeux étonnés du dieu, avant de lui tendre une tasse de café et de regarder rapidement les feuilles volantes qui trainaient ça et là sur les différents bureaux qui entourait le cube bleuté.

**_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **demanda-t-elle vraiment étonnée.

Nyx semblait avoir perdu son masque impassible et froid au profit d'un visage plus décontracté et plus avenant depuis qu'elle et Loki s'étaient rapprochés. A croire qu'elle l'attendait pour sortir de cette insensibilité, c'était une pensée idiote qui la fit sourire. Un vrai sourire, presque lumineux, qui étonna grandement Loki.

**_Le tesseract,** répondit-il laconique.

Elle fronça des sourcils, perdues dans ses pensées, Erys avait dû appeler sa compagne pour lui en dire un peu plus sur cette source d'énergie.

**_Elle dit que ce truc est dangereux,** indiqua Nyx en retrouvant pied dans le monde « réel ».  
**_Quand on ne sait pas s'en servir, oui, ça peut l'être, **acquiesça Loki.**  
****_Donc tu sais t'en servir...Elle dit aussi que les projets que tu as pour ce...cette chose sont mortels, **souffla-t-elle les yeux perdus dans le bleu glacial de l'objet.********** Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?  
****_Prendre le contrôle de ton monde,** avoua-t-il.**************  
****_Rien que ça, **rétorqua-t-elle avec sa voix traînante.******************Beaucoup de gens s'y sont cassés les dents tu sais, **fit-elle en buvant une gorgée de café pour cacher sa peur grandissante.**********************  
_****Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais, **tenta-t-il de la rassurer.**************************Erys te protégera de son influence, et je ne laisserais personne te toucher.  
****_Tu es trop aimable, **ricana-t-elle.**********************************  
****_Tu m'appartiens Nyx, et je ne laisse personne toucher à mes biens sans mon autorisation, **claqua-t-il sèchement.**************************************  
****_Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade Loki...**soupira-t-elle avec déception.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, contrariée de ce revirement de situation. Nyx quitta la pièce, laissant le dieu de la Malice, avec pour seule compagnie celle des scientifiques trop occupés à paramétrer divers écrans tactiles. La température de la pièce semblait avoir baissée de plusieurs degrés depuis le départ de la jeune femme. Il croisa le regard consterné du scientifique en charge du projet, Erik Selvig, tuteur de la petite amie humaine de celui qui fut son frère... Malgré son regard voilé et son dévouement forcé à la cause du dieu, il semblait presque affligé de voir son « supérieur » direct mettre en péril sa relation avec la jeune femme.

Il grimpa lentement les marches qui séparaient l'appartement de la jeune femme du laboratoire où les techniciens s'occupaient d'étudier le cube. Il hésita sur le seuil de la porte. Il savait que si Nyx ne voulait pas de lui, elle le lui ferait savoir par des objets volants. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut étonné de voir que le silence régnait, il passa lentement la tête par l'entrebâillement.

La pièce avait été mise sans dessus-dessous. La couette avait été proprement lacérée recrachant ses plumes blanches, les chaises gisaient par terre, totalement démantelées, la cafetière avait été fracassée sur le sol, des morceaux en verre jonchaient le sol. Les deux corneilles s'étaient réfugiées dans un coin, pendant qu'elle était calmement assise dans les décombres à fumer sa cigarette. Ses yeux d'ordinaire gris lune brillait d'une jolie nuance cotonneuse.

_**Visiblement la déesse de la discorde vient encore de frapper,** tenta Loki.  
_**Perdu...C'est Nyxie qui a fait ça toute seule, comme une grande,** rétorqua Erys en tirant une latte sur sa clope.**T'as encore joué au con Loki...Quand comprendras-tu qu'elle n'appartient à personne à part elle-même, **soupira Erys en voyant la stupéfaction peinte sur le visage du dieu.******Elle est à deux doigts de plier bagages tu sais ? Il a fallus que je la persuade de te laisser une nouvelle chance, après tout, c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau pour toi ce genre de situation, **se moqua la jeune femme.**********  
****_Je croyais que les destructrices se devaient de détruire tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main ?** ironisa Loki, en tentant de cacher le soulagement qui lui prenait la gorge.

* * *

**Bonsoir les p'tits loups! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Je dois dire que je suis possiblement un peu déçue par un tel manque d'avis et de commentaires. Faut pas hésiter à me dire si ça ne vous plait pas, si tel est le cas, je peux m'arranger pour corriger! Enfin...Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps pour le faire en tout cas!**

**Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin du Premier Tome. Bientôt, on retrouvera Nyx et notre fouteuse de merde professionnelle, j'ai nommé Erys!, à Asgard! =)  
****  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!**

**Mebd.**


	10. Ce n'est pas le chap 10 mais presque

**Je dois vous dire que je viens de terminer Nyx. Il reste encore 3 chapitres et l'épilogue avant d'entamer le Tome II. Je pourrais bien sur poster la suite aujourd'hui, mais je ne le ferais absolument pas !**

**La raison ? A part quelques rares personnes, peu d'entre-vous pense à poster un petit commentaire, et je dois dire que ça me déprime un peu quand je vois les stat's...Depuis sa création, l'histoire de Nyx et de Loki a été lu ou vu près de 25oo fois, et quand j'ose (oui j'ose!) demander cinq pauvres petites reviews pour avoir votre avis, une seule personne (Merci à toi!) respecte la part du marché...Tant que je n'aurais pas les quatre commentaires qu'il me manque, je ne posterais pas.**

**C'est du chantage, c'est immonde, c'est tout ce que vous voulez, je m'en balance ! J'écris pour moi, mais aussi pour vous, ce n'est quand même pas si difficile de cliquer sur un bouton et de rédiger trois mots, si ? Enfin passons. Maintenant c'est donnant-donnant =)**

**Bonne soirée à vous, **

**Mebd.**


	11. Phase A: Occuper la tour Stark

Chapitre 10 : Phase A : Occuper la tour Stark.

**_Que veux-tu ? Je crois que je me ramollis avec l'âge,** plaisanta-t-elle avant de porter sa cigarette à sa bouche pour la terminer. **Crois-tu que si je vous laisse tous les deux, vous arriverez à vous parler ?  
****_Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? **demanda Loki en s'asseyant sur une chaise épargnée.  
**_Parce que je veux que Nyx soit heureuse, et quoi que tu puisses en dire, vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre pour être heureux. Cependant, ne va pas croire que je cautionne tout ce que tu comptes faire avec le cube, **dit-elle en dardant ses yeux blancs sur le dieu. **Promet-moi une chose Loki, et après je vous laisse parler.  
****_Quoi donc ?** répondit Loki en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.  
_**Protège la, Nyx est plus fragile que tu ne peux le penser et même si je suis là pour réparer les bêtises, il est temps que quelqu'un prenne la relève,** souffla la destructrice.  
_**Je ferais ce que je pourrais,** lui accorda l'Ase.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, et en quelques secondes, le changement de comportement s'opéra, il vit ses épaules se tendre, ses mains se crisper, lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, il ne vit que ces deux orbes grises le fusiller. Il se doutait que si elle avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, il pourrait faire concurrence à une passoire à l'heure qu'il est.

**_Je suis désolé,** grimaça Loki en baissant les yeux devant le regard d'airain de la jeune femme.  
_**Je ne suis pas ta chose Loki ! Comment dois-je te le faire comprendre ? Tu veux que je te l'envoie par fax pour que tu le captes ? **grogna-t-elle en tirant maladroitement une cigarette de son paquet défoncé. **Je vais rentrer à Stuttgart, j'en ai marre de faire un pas en avant et trois en arrière, **se désola Nyx en allumant sa clope d'un claquement sec de son zippo.  
**_Je ne te laisserais pas faire Nyx,** gronda Loki en se redressant. **Je veux bien tenter de faire un effort et m'excuser, mais tu ne mettras pas un pied dans cette ville, et si je dois t'enchainer pour être certain que tu ne t'amuseras pas à disparaître pour mon contrarier, je n'hésiterais pas ! **protesta-t-il en se jetant sur elle et en lui agrippant fermement les poignets.  
**_Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que je reste ici ?! **s'écria Nyx en s'approchant de Loki.

Il se jeta avidement sur les lèvres roses de la jeune femme. C'était violent, sauvage, sans aucune tendresse, possessif et pourtant elle se laissa couler dans l'étreinte d'acier de son compagnon. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, un fou rire presque nerveux attrapa Nyx entre ses bras.

**_Ca ne répond pas à ma question,** taquina-t-elle sous le regard sombre et chargé de passion inassouvie de Loki. **Je croyais que tu étais doué avec les mots.  
****_Il y a des moments où ils ne sont pas des plus utiles, **lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui embrasser le cou.

Nyx s'écarta, étonné par se rapprochement physique intime. Loki lui sourit presque tendrement avant que son sourire se transforme en un sourire de fauve. Il semblait prêt à la dévorer toute crue, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Nyx. Elle laissa ses mains vagabonder sous la chemise en lin blanche qu'il avait l'habitude de porter lorsqu'il était là.

**_Ne tente pas le diable Nyxie**, soupira Loki sous les douces caresses de sa compagne.  
**_Sinon quoi ? ** fit-elle joueuse.

Enroulés dans les draps, Loki et Nyx se câlinaient tendrement. Nyx bâilla avant de regarder l'heure sur le petit réveil qui avait réussi à survivre de sa rage destructrice.

**_C'était wahou,** fit Nyx en s'étirant, un peu fourbue par le sport récent qu'elle venait de faire avec le dieu de la Malice. **Ôte moi ce sourire satisfait tout de suite,** grogna-t-elle en voyant son compagnon sourire, content de lui et de sa...« prestation ».  
**_N'ai-je donc pas le droit d'être satisfait de moi ?** taquina-t-il en la serrant contre lui.  
_**Tu pourras l'être une fois que tu auras remis cette chambre en état**, plaisanta Nyx avant de se lever. **Je vais prendre une douche, je te laisse faire le ménage. Oh, et si tu veux, tu as le droit de porter ces si charmantes petites tenues de soubrette. Je suis certaine que tu seras à croquer,** fit-elle avant de se lever et de tirer le drap, le laissant nu sur ce qu'il restait du matelas.  
**_Hey rends moi ça!** s'insurgea Loki en tirant sur le drap, dénudant sa compagne.

Il la regarda se rendre dans la salle de bain, ses hanches se balançant délicatement de droite à gauche au rythme de ses pas. Il soupira devant le chantier qu'elle avait mis, ce n'était pas vraiment urgent de remettre en état l'appartement qu'il avait agencé pour elle. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à déménager.

Nyx ne tarda pas à revenir, enroulée dans une serviette, les poings sur les hanches, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau sur les épaules. Ecarlate vint se poser sur son épaule, le plumage mouillé, visiblement, elles s'étaient bien amusées dans la salle de bain. Elle s'installa sur le bord du matelas et commença à étaler sa crème hydratante sur toutes les parties accessibles de son corps, sous le regard enflammé de son amant.

**_Je croyais que tu devais nettoyer ce foutoir,** fit Nyx en s'habillant rapidement.  
**_On va pas tarder à bouger, pourquoi veux-tu que je range ton bordel,** rétorqua Loki en s'installant confortablement dans les oreillers heureusement intacts.  
**_Oh...Je suis bien ici moi**, dit-elle un peu déçue de quitter ce petit nid. **On va où ?  
**_**A la tour Stark. Mon plan est presque prêt.  
****_ Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? **questionna-t-elle en s'installant près de lui.

Il lui raconta tout, le couronnement de son frère Thor, dieu de la foudre et roi des abrutis. Le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité sur sa naissance, la déception de savoir qu'il n'avait été au mieux qu'un otage, au pire une arme dissuasive. Le besoin de vengeance qu'il avait ressenti, il avait alors mis en action tout son savoir pour prendre sa revanche sur tous les mensonges et des tromperies dont il avait été la victime.

Son premier plan pour se venger de ceux qu'il avait considéré comme son père et son frère avait échoué et il avait décidé de se laisser tomber du pont arc-en-ciel. Son second « projet », prendre sa revanche en envahissant la planète la plus fragile, et accessoirement, monde préféré de Thor. Il avait tout fait pour pouvoir y arriver, n'hésitant pas à s'allier avec des personnes peu recommandables.

Nyx laissa ses mains vagabonder dans les cheveux encre de son amant, l'écoutant raconter ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qui l'avait rendu si acide et aigri. Nyx ne voyait pas le jeune homme de la même façon, elle ne le connaissait pas sous cette facette, bien sûr, elle avait eu un petit aperçu de cette partie de lui lors de sa petite « répétition » à Stuttgart, mais c'était précisément ça qui lui avait plus.

**_C'est étrange. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec moi,** lui fit part la jeune femme.  
**_Tu n'es pas totalement humaine Nyxie,** dit-il, suffisant.  
**_Quand cesseras-tu de me le rappeler ?** grommela-t-elle, en tirant plus fort sur les cheveux du dieu. **Si je n'avais pas été ce que je suis, tu m'aurais traité différemment...  
****_Je ne pensais pas te garder. Si tu avais été simplement humaine, il y a bien longtemps que tu dormirais au fond de la rivière. Vous êtes tellement remplaçable, **ricana Loki avant de quitter le lit. **Tu ferais bien de préparer tes affaires, nous partons avant l'aube,** fit-il savoir en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.  
**_Mais pourquoi ?** gémit Nyx en se couchant. **On est bien là.  
**_**J'ai besoin de disposer le cube sur le point le plus haut de la ville et la tour Stark est parfaite. En plus, tu pourras y passer la journée en toute sécurité, **hurla-t-il de la salle de bain.  
**_Je déteste déménager,** râla Nyx en quittant les couvertures chaudes qui tentaient de la retenir.

Elle rangea les maigres effets qu'elle avait ramenés avec elle de Stuttgart dans la petite valise branlante. Ecarlate et Spleen regardèrent leur maîtresse s'activer à tout trier, ils la virent soupirer sachant qu'elle devait abandonner ce qu'elle considérait peut-être, pour la première fois, comme sa maison. Lorsque Loki émergea de la salle de bain, il la trouva assise sur le lit, ses baguages soigneusement disposées à ses côtés, ses oiseaux bien sagement enfermés dans une petite cage.

Il lui sourit rapidement avant d'enfiler son manteau, l'aida à se redresser et la serra contre lui. Enroulée dans une couverture épaisse, elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte du jeune homme. La petite cage serrée contre elle, elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup avant de sentir son corps se compresser de toute part. Rapidement, elle fut installée sur une surface inconfortable, un canapé en cuir visiblement.

L'aube commençait à poindre à l'horizon, Loki se hâta d'aller tirer les rideaux et se servit un verre de whisky. Il aida Nyx à s'allonger sur le canapé en cuir inconfortable, cette dernière bâilla un grand coup avant de s'enrouler un peu plus dans la grande couverture qu'elle avait emmenée et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, laissant au dieu de la Malice le loisir de vaquer à ces occupations sans avoir à se préoccuper pour elle.

Il regarda rapidement le salon-cuisine dans lequel ils avaient atterri, c'était froid et à la dernière mode, sans aucunes traces de couleurs, il frissonna en étudiant son nouvel environnement. Si tout se passait bien, demain Nyx n'aurai pas à ouvrir les yeux sur un intérieur aussi inhospitalier que celui-là. Il regretta presque de l'avoir fait venir ici alors qu'elle serait probablement plus à l'aise dans le petit appartement qu'elle avait recréé dans l'ancien entrepôt qu'il occupait.

Il regarda le professeur Selvig installer le dispositif qui permettrait d'ouvrir la « porte » aux chitauris, un éclat bleu de glace fusa vers le ciel sous son regard satisfait. Bientôt, il dominerait ce monde si pathétique...Bientôt, il prendrait enfin sa revanche ! Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, visiblement, son plan pour faire crasher l'héliporteur du Shield avait échoué !

Qu'importe, son armée ne tarderait pas à faire son entrée et avec elle, il n'aurait aucun mal à détruire la base volante des Avengers. Il espérait juste que Nyx soit en sécurité le temps que durerait la prise de son monde, il songea à disposer divers sortilèges autour d'elle, mais elle savait se débrouiller sans lui et puis, si elle y laissait la vie, ce serait entièrement sa faute ! Après tout, si elle n'avait pas joué la maline ce soir là à Stuttgart, il n'aurai jamais pensé à la kidnapper et à...tomber amoureux...

Il se maudit d'être si faible face à une si fragile et petite chose. Il suffisait d'un peu de force pour la casser, et ce, malgré la présence de sa destructrice, Nyx semblait être tellement pure et intouchable, qu'il se sentait peu digne de son attention. Un peu comme un mineur tombant sur une pierre précieuse. Son regard se porta sur ce corps de verre enroulé dans la grande couette blanche, son sommeil semblait si paisible, il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir fait venir ici. Peut être aurait-elle été plus en sécurité dans le hangar qu'il occupait. Secouant la tête, il tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à la pointe de culpabilité qu'il ressentait, c'était tellement...inacceptable de sa part de penser ce genre de chose ! Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment, et il était beaucoup trop tard pour la reconduire dans le petit appartement.

* * *

**Chose promise, chose due ! J'aurais eu bien du mal à vous extorquer cinq petits commentaires, m'enfin le quota est atteint ! Si vous voyez ça comme du chantage, je vois ça comme du troc =)**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus actif, mais d'ici le prochain (que vous aurez rapidement si vous commentez celui-la cinq fois [dur ! Je sais...]). J'aurais vraiment aimé vous poster le 11, mais ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable.**

**Je peux vous dire qu'Erys commencera à vraiment utiliser ses pouvoirs, pas ceux qui lui permettre de disparaître mais bien ceux qui permettre de détruire ou d'asservir les gens...Bref, je vous laisse à vos hypothèses, et je serais ravie de les connaître d'ailleurs ! La relation qu'elle entretient avec Loki prend un nouveau sens, et Thor fera sa première apparition ! Pour info, je ne l'ai pas fais aussi « stupide » que dans le film...Il est blond, certes, mais y a tout de même des limites, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Voilà Voilà, je vais pas trop en dire, ça gâcherait la surprise ! Donc vous avez compris ? On remet les 5 commentaires à zéro ! A vos claviers ;)**

**Mebd**


	12. Phase B: Se prendre une sacrée raclée!

Chapitre 11 : Phase B : Se prendre une sacrée raclée !

Ce fut le piaillement douloureux d'un de ses oiseaux qui tira Nyx de son sommeil. Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'un éclat noir lui passa devant les yeux et aller s'écraser sur une des baies vitrées qui occupait le mur derrière elle. Nyx se précipita vers sa petite corneille, elle la prit délicatement entre ses doigts pâles. Ecarlate pépia faiblement, au moins, elle était encore en vie, même si son aile était vraisemblablement cassée. Nyx reposa délicatement le corps faible de l'oiseau sur sa couverture, avant de se retourner lentement vers celui qui avait osé lever la main sur ses petits protégés.

Elle se retrouva face à un monstre vert, plus grand qu'elle, beaucoup plus grand, et peu avenant. D'un regard, elle se fit une idée de ce qui se passait pendant qu'elle dormait. Le soleil était loin d'être couché, elle se sentait faible, et pourtant, l'idée de retourner se coucher près de cette chose ne lui plaisait pas. Loki gisait au sol dans un cratère de céramique, il gémit de douleur lorsque le truc vert le saisit par les pieds, prêt à achever ce qu'il avait commencé.

**_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ce qui m'appartiens ? **gronda la jeune femme.  
**_Lui être dangereux !** grommela le monstre en levant Loki par les pieds.  
**_Il est à nous !** s'énerva Erys.

Elle projeta son pouvoir sur la chose verte chlorophylle, une fumée d'encre rampa lentement vers sa proie avant de s'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau. Statufié, les yeux ouverts par la peur, il relâcha les pieds de Loki, qui s'effondra pitoyablement sur le sol, soufflé par la douleur de ses membres. Erys l'aida à se relever, et c'est non sans grogner contre Hulk (visiblement ce truc avait un nom...qui était assez fou pour lui en donner un ?!) qu'il épousseta son armure.

**_Tu pourrais nous remercier tout de même,** fit remarquer Nyx en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
**_J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul,** grinça Loki en enlevant des miettes de poussières sur son épaule.  
**_Mais bien sur ! Tu étais partant pour servir de hochet à ce monstre vert peut être ?** dit-elle en montrant Hulk par dessus son épaule.  
**_Je dois y retourner,** grommela Loki avant de s'avancer vers la porte-fenêtre.  
_**Attend !** s'écria Nyx. **J'ai oublié de te donner quelque chose avant que tu partes.**

Elle se précipita vers sa valise, l'ouvrit et éparpilla ses vêtements un peu partout sur les meubles avoisinant avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Pendant une de ses petites virées nocturnes, elle avait trouvé une écharpe verte bouteille, du même vert que sa cape, brodés de divers entrelacs en fils de soie noire. Elle se précipita pour la lui passer (presque de force) autour du cou.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?** demanda l'Ase en la regardant lui épingler le morceau de tissus vert sur les épaules.  
**_Tu porteras mes couleurs comme ça,** rigola-t-elle.  
_**Je ne suis pas un chevalier tu sais,** se moqua Loki en la laissant faire.  
**_Non en effet, tu es loin d'avoir leurs manières...Tu devrais peut-être en prendre de la graine,** taquina Nyx en se reculant.  
_**Mes manières ne te dérangeaient pas tant que ça lorsque tu m'as sauté dessus,** ricana-t-il en la voyant prendre une jolie teinte rose.  
_**Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus et qu'en plus tu venais de me menacer de m'enchainer ? **rétorqua-t-elle avant de croiser les bras et de retrouver un semblant de contenance.  
_**Je dois y retourner...**soupira Loki**. Tu n'embrasses pas ton champion pour lui souhaiter bonne chance ?** plaisanta-t-il en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Nyx se laissa faire, souriante. Elle avait bien changé notre petite chouette. Dire qu'avant, elle aurait littéralement pu faire concurrence à un iceberg, aujourd'hui, elle rayonnait et ce, grâce à Loki. Qui aurait pu prévoir que ces deux là leur permettrait de se reconstruire et qui sait, d'être un peu heureux à leur tour. Même si ils étaient un peu plus libre dans leur intimité nouvelle, ils n'en restaient pas moins, froids et calculateurs pour les gens extérieurs à leur petit monde.

**_Reviens-moi vivant, tu me dois un appartement,** lâcha Nyx, comme à regrets de le laisser partir.

Loki quitta le salon et de la terrasse, lui souffla un baiser. Nyx sourit devant son comportement puéril, mais elle sentait son cœur se serrer par la peur et l'angoisse de ne jamais plus l'entendre lui crier dessus, ne plus partager ces petits moments...Il avait fallu peu de temps pour que les deux jeunes gens s'attachent profondément l'un à l'autre, et s'ils avaient longtemps tenté de le nier, aujourd'hui, ils l'acceptaient pleinement. Erys était ravie de voir que finalement sa moitié avait trouvé un homme digne d'elle.

Nyx retourna sur le canapé, elle se pelotonna dans la couette blanche et tenta de coincer l'aile blessée de sa petite corneille. Elle remarqua alors que le monstre vert était encore coincé dans la pièce, entièrement sous le contrôle d'Erys. Une grimace déformait ses traits grossiers, et ses poings semblaient se contracter sous l'effet d'un puissant sentiment.

**_Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fais ?** gronda Nyx en retrouvant sa moitié.  
_**Il est possible, qu'il soit en plein cauchemar, **soupira Erys sous les yeux furieux de Nyx. **Il était entrain de se servir de...  
**_**Je sais ce qu'il a fait Erys ! Mais depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?** s'étonna la jeune femme.  
_**D'où crois-tu détenir tes dons Nyxie ? Même si je n'ai plus de souvenirs, je sais me servir un  
****minimum de mes pouvoirs, **répondit Erys avec arrogance.  
**_Là n'est pas la question, j'aimerais que tu le laisses partir, je n'aime pas le savoir à côté de moi,** grinça Nyx en quittant Erys.

Lorsqu'elle se « réveilla », Nyx trouva le monstre vert totalement éveillé. Elle se cacha sous la couette avec ses deux corneilles, en attendant qu'il quitte la pièce. Hulk fouilla la pièce du regard sans trouver celle qui venait de lui faire vivre un véritable enfer, tant pis, il se vengerait sur les « soldats » de Loki.

Elle soupira quand elle entendit la baie vitrée exploser. Visiblement, cette chose ne connaissait ni les portes, ni les poignées...Le soleil la fit retomber dans un état semi-léthargique, elle n'entendit ni les cris de terreurs des pauvres gens qui se faisaient massacrer par les chitauris, ni ceux poussés des monstres volants qui servaient de « bases » aux guerriers de son compagnon. Elle était coupé du monde, comme dans une bulle de savon.

Elle cru entendre Loki l'appeler, elle s'éveilla difficilement, décidément, cette journée n'était pas faite pour se reposer ! Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû suivre Loki et que rester dans le petit appartement était une bien meilleure idée que de le suivre ici...

Elle se traina sur la terrasse, face à elle, le ciel se couvrait de fumées noires, les hurlements s'étaient tus, mais les corps traînaient encore dans les rues pour le plus grand plaisir des charognards. Face à elle Loki semblait déçu et inquiet, il courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras avant de lui avouer qu'il venait d'échouer, une nouvelle fois...Nyx le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu, elle sentait l'amertume de Loki transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau. Visiblement cette nouvelle défaite le rendait encore plus haineux envers son frère et les Venger.

**_Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, ils vont bientôt arriver,** pressa le dieu en jetant des regards soucieux aux alentours.  
**_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Fuir ?** demanda Nyx avec inquiétude.  
**_Je n'ai plus assez de force pour quitter ton monde, et je ne peux pas te laisser ici, à leur merci. Tu me fais confiance ?**

Nyx hocha la tête, peu rassurée de la conduite de Loki. Il plaqua son front contre celui de la jeune femme avant de se mettre à réciter diverses incantations incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Nyx. Elle sentit Erys s'agiter sous sa peau, une douleur cuisante lui martelait les tempes, et pourtant Loki continuait sans interruption sa litanie de formules. Un éclair argenté la frappa durement dans les côtes, l'envoyant valser sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Son poignet gauche commença à la piquer avant qu'elle ne sente la brûlure cuisante d'un tatouage se graver sur sa peau, elle vit alors qu'un serpent aux motifs celtiques prenait place sur la peau tendre de son poignet. Le Symbole de Loki venait de la marquer comme on peut marquer du bétail, elle lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension avant de remarquer son regard horrifié planer sur elle.

Loki était encadré par Thor d'un côté et Hulk de l'autre, il avait bien tenté de rejoindre Nyx pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien après que son « frère » l'ai violemment percutée. Il vit alors du sang dégouliner dans son cou, son regard s'agrandit de terreur, ce n'était pas le moment de la perdre. Il croisa les yeux pleins de déception de la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que s'il avait fait ça, c'était avant tout pour elle. Il leva brièvement son poignet droit, elle pu y voir sa propre marque gravée dans la chaire du dieu. Un trident enchâssé dans un cercle, chacune de ses dents ayant une signification : feu, destruction et renouveau.

**_Comment vas-tu Nyx ?** demanda l'agent Barton en s'approchant d'elle.

Nyx le regarda sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, ses oreilles ne captaient qu'une partie des mots, et ce n'était pas suffisant pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il répéta plus lentement en voyant l'air perdu qu'elle affichait. Nyx s'humecta les lèvres et répondit lentement. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, sa vision était trouble par moment, son ouïe lui faisait actuellement défaut et ses poumons la brulait. Alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre derrière ses oreilles, elle remarqua un liquide poisseux courir le long de ses doigts du sang ! Elle jeta un regard angoissé à Loki qui tenta de se défaire de la poigne implacable de ses geôliers, il fut trainé en direction d'un petit avion.

Elle tenta de se relever et de le suivre, mais le soleil et le coup qu'elle avait reçu l'avait grandement affaiblie. Elle hurla le nom de son compagnon en lui tendant la main avant de se laisser retomber au sol, elle l'entendit crier son nom dans les brumes de son vertige. L'obscurité l'appelait plus doucement encore que la nuit, son invitation était tellement tentante, mais elle devait résister pour retrouver Loki. Vaincue par la fatigue, Nyx plongea à contre cœur dans cette mer d'encre qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts.

Elle fut transportée dans l'héliporteur du Shield par un agent Barton inquiet quant à son état de santé générale. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'occupait d'elle comme ça, mais la savoir blessée et si faible ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer. Il la confia à une batterie d'infirmières et de médecins avant de retourner à la Tour Stark chercher le reste de ses affaires et surtout ses oiseaux. Il savait que si elle ne les avait pas avec elle à son réveil, elle n'hésiterait à faire crasher la plateforme pour les récupérer. Elle lui avait manqué cette jeune fille...

_**Alors comment va-t-elle ?** demanda Natacha en le voyant sortir de l'infirmerie la tête basse.  
_**Je ne sais pas...Les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes à son égard. Le coup qu'elle a reçu par Thor lui a probablement cassé quelques côtes et perforé ses poumons. Loki ne va pas aimer ça, **soupira l'archer.

* * *

**Et voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ;) **  
**En tout cas n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur tout, je suis preneuse =) **  
**Pour répondre à Guest: Alors dès que j'ai les cinq commentaires et que le chapitre est prêt je le balance. Mais quand je dis 5 commentaires, c'est de cinq personnes différentes pas juste toi ;)**

**En attendant, on recommence, le compteur est à zéro, il vous faudra quelques reviews avant de pouvoir lire la suite.**

**Si vous avez questions et hypothèses, je me ferais une joie de les entendre et d'y répondre! **  
**Bonne lecture, **

**Mebd. **


	13. Que faire d'eux (Première partie)

Chapitre 12 : Que faire d'Eux ? (Première partie)

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à nouveau, la nuit semblait déjà être bien entamée. Elle se redressa difficilement, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, quelqu'un semblait s'être amusé à broyer minutieusement sa poitrine, et son poignet la brulait encore...non vraiment, très mauvaise nuit en perspective.

**_Tu es réveillée ?** demanda une voix sur sa droite.  
**_On dirait bien,** se moqua Nyx en portant une main à son front avant de se redresser, les pieds sur le sol encore assise sur le lit.  
**_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
****_J'ai besoin de prendre une douche,** soupira Nyx, la voix cassée.  
**_Tu as mal quelque part ?** s'empressa-t-il de lui demander. **Les infirmières doivent t'examiner avant.  
****_J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, évidemment que j'ai mal quelque part !** grinça-t-elle en tentant de se lever.  
_**Je vais chercher le médecin,** tenta-t-il de contrer.  
_**Fou moi la paix Clint et va me chercher deux aspirines, ça ira mieux après,** grogna Nyx en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

En passant devant le miroir, elle grimaça, ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang séché, de grosses cernes violettes avaient pris d'assaut ses yeux fatigués et son teint pâle lui semblait maladif.

_**J'ai vraiment une sale gueule aujourd'hui,** fit Nyx avant de toucher son visage.

Elle passa rapidement sous la douche, trop heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser de la crasse qui la recouvrait. Bientôt elle retrouverait figure humaine...enfin aussi humaine que possible. Cette réflexion la fit rire, elle s'arrêta bien vite, la douleur de ses côtes venaient de se réveiller. Elle avait bien tenté de faire abstraction du large bleu qui recouvrait presque totalement son flanc droit. Nyx avait été horrifiée de voir une marque rectangulaire imprimée sur sa peau, elle avait beau chercher, elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu causer ce genre de blessures.

Elle ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de toilette, propre, plus détendue. Clint l'attendait allongé sur le lit qu'elle occupait précédemment, des vêtements propres avaient été déposé sur une petite table et ne semblaient n'attendre qu'elle. Elle sauta rapidement dedans, elle portait désormais un tee-shirt gris imprimé à l'effigie du Shield et un pantalon de sport épais un peu trop grand pour elle. Deux aspirines, une bouteille d'eau et quelques gâteaux l'attendaient bien sagement. Elle remercia Clint pour sa prévention et les engloutis rapidement.

_**Comment te sens-tu ?** demanda-t-il en se redressant.  
_**Beaucoup mieux,** lui répondit-elle en terminant le dernier gâteaux.  
_**Si tu le dis...les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réunir pour parler du sort de Loki, je suppose que tu veux venir ?** lui demanda-t-il, prêt à sortir.  
_**Ouaip ! Mais le grand chef va pas râler ?  
****_Possible, mais c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas les moyens de le réduire au silence facilement, **taquina Clint.

Nyx passa devant l'agent Barton et c'est ensemble qu'ils gagnèrent la salle de réunion non loin du centre de commande de l'appareil. Loki était déjà là, un masque en métal sur la mâchoire lui servait de bâillon, il était menotté et ligoté sur une chaise. À ses côtés se trouvait un grand homme habillé similairement à Loki, Thor à tous les coups...La grosse chose verte n'était visiblement pas là, heureusement d'ailleurs, la rouquine de Stuttgart lui décocha un regard réfrigérant, regard qu'Erys lui renvoya rapidement avant de reprendre sa place. Un autre homme était assis à la table, il semblait prit dans une série de calculs et autres conneries mathématiques. Captain' America la regardait, soupçonneux. Encore un copain...chouette !

Clint tira la chaise à la droite de Loki et Nyx s'y installa rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne songe à lui prendre la place. Elle se tourna vers lui, inquiète quant à ses conditions de détention.

**_T'ont-ils bien traités ?** murmura Nyx à son attention.  
**_Aussi bien qu'un berger accueillant un loup dans son troupeau,** lui répondit Loki.

Nyx fronça des sourcils, techniquement le masque devait l'empêcher de parler, or il était vraisemblablement capable de lui répondre. Loki s'amusa de la voir se creuser la tête pour comprendre.

**_J'ai lié nos esprits la dernière fois,** lui expliqua-t-il, **nous pouvons à présent nous passer de mots. Comment-vas-tu ? **demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.  
_**Ca roule comme sur des poulettes,** plaisanta-t-elle pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus que ça. **J'ai un peu mal à la tête.  
****_La vérité Nyx ! **tonna-t-il dans son esprit.

Nyx frappa durement la table de son poing, les personnes présentes sursautèrent en entendant claquer sa main sur la table en bois. Sur leurs gardes, ils semblaient prêts à la maîtriser aux moindres gestes suspects. Tournée vers Loki, elle semblait presque prête à lui sauter dessus et à l'égorger. Au lieu de cela, elle le fusilla du regard, et enchaina rapidement.

_**Baisse le ton ! Je viens de te dire que j'ai mal au crâne ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as installé un réseau wifi entre nos deux esprits que tu peux t'en servir pour m'engueuler !** s'énerva-t-elle. **Je vais bien ! Rentre-toi ça dans la tête,** grinça-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de grimacer. **Vous avez un problème peut-être **? aboya-t-elle devant les regards stupéfaits des Avengers.

Ils virent Loki baisser la tête avec le sourire devant le ton mordant de sa compagne. Thor la regarda avec stupéfaction, il suffisait qu'elle hausse un peu la voix pour que son frère se mette au pas ! Quel sacré revirement de situation !

**_On dirait que tu as trouvé une femme à ta mesure,** taquina le dieu de la foudre, sa main sur l'épaule de Loki.  
**_Vous ne pourriez pas lui enlever tout ça ?** demanda Nyx, tournée vers Clint.

L'archer haussa des épaules, et consulta du regard le reste des gens présents. La plus part ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de le voir sans cet attirail. Nyx baissa la tête, et Loki sut que le changement s'opérait. Là où Nyx semblait un peu tendue et anxieuse malgré son ton froid et son allure glaciale, Erys était tout à fait à l'aise, peu gênée par les récentes blessures qui marbrait le corps de son hôte.

**_Puisqu'il le faut, **soupira-t-elle.

Elle effleura du bout du doigt, presque tendrement, le masque d'acier qui lui mordait la mâchoire. C'est avec soulagement qu'il senti la morsure du bâillon s'atténuer et disparaître dans une pluie de poussière qui macula son pantalon sombre de fines particules blanches. Après tout, elle n'était pas une destructrice pour rien ! Elle posa sa main sur les larges menottes qui lui dévoraient intégralement les mains, il suffit d'un souffle pour qu'il puisse récupérer toute sa mobilité.

**_C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça,** ricana-t-elle sous les regards interloqués des Avengers.

Même Thor ne semblait plus si ravi, presque effrayé, par la prestation de Nyx. La rouquine menaçait tranquillement la jeune femme de son arme à feu, et cette dernière ne semblait pas affectée par la situation.

**_Tu as copiné avec une destructrice du monde !** s'écria Thor.  
**_Un peu de respect gamin !** taquina Erys, confortablement installée sur sa chaise, sa main droite caressant doucement celle de Loki.  
**_Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça une Destructrice du monde ? **demanda tranquillement Thony, le nez hors de ses feuilles de calculs.  
**_Une créature instable et dangereuse,** expliqua Thor, sous le regard fier de son frère.  
**_La créature instable et dangereuse t'emmerde, **contra Erys prête à lui sauter à la gorge.  
**_Mon père les a exilées sur Terre pour que les Hommes puissent apprendre à les neutraliser. A côté d'elle, les chitauris sont presque des enfants de chœur,** continua-t-il sans faire attention à elle. **J'aurais dû me douter que tu ferais tout pour retrouver un de ces monstres,** soupira Thor avec fatalisme.

Erys frappa son poing sur la table, une fissure se propagea sur plaque en bois. La forme de sa main encastrée stupéfia les scientifiques. Plusieurs armes la braquèrent, mais Erys n'y fit pas attention, trop prise dans sa joute avec l'Asgardien. Elle était fatiguée et sur les nerfs, sa « nuit » avait été de courte durée et elle avait dû soigner Nyx, ce qui lui avait sapé une partie de son énergie et de sa patience. Loki resserra sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme, lui prodiguant ainsi force et réconfort.

_**Ne me pousse pas à bout petit dieu, il y a bien longtemps que l'orage ne me fait plus peur,** fit-elle arrogante. **Rien ne me tenterait plus que de détruire le monde que tu aimes tant, et rien ne serrait plus facile que d'y arriver,** ricana-t-elle, mauvaise.  
**_Qui es-tu ? **demanda Clint en essayant d'apaiser les tentions naissantes.  
**_Je suis Erys.  
****_C'est impossible...**souffla Thor. **C'est la pire de toute, je pensais que Père t'avait détruite,** fit-il incrédule.  
_**Et bien on dirait que non,** contra Loki, heureux de la tournure des choses. **Quelle chance j'ai eu de tomber sur elle à Stuttgart. N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?** demanda-t-il aux gens présents.  
**_Merveilleuse en effet,** grinça un petit scientifique.  
**_Pourrais-tu...**commença Loki.  
_**Je te la rends,** sourit Erys. **Je savais qu'elle finirait par te manquer,** plaisanta-t-elle, sa main sur l'épaule de Loki.

Elle remarqua les frissons qu'elle faisait naître chez les hommes présents, son sourire froid s'agrandit sous celui plus taquin du dieu de la Malice. Fatiguée de ce petit jeu, elle laissa la place à sa compagne. Nyx grimaça devant la position douloureuse qu'Erys avait prise. Loki se leva lentement et la contourna. Il souleva doucement le tee-shirt gris avant de fusiller son frère du regard. Il posa ses doigts frais sur la peau abîmée de Nyx, par de petits cercles, il soulagea la douleur et la gêne qu'elle occasionnait.

**_Je peux savoir ce que la trace de Mjöllnir fait sur ma compagne ?** attaqua Loki.  
**_Je devais t'arrêter ! Tu n'en avais pas la droit !** contra Thor en se relevant.  
**_Le droit de faire quoi ?** coupa Nyx, sa main sur celles de Loki.  
_**Celui de vous lier. Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Encore moins maintenant que je sais ce que tu es,** lui expliqua Thor.

* * *

**Et voilà! Chose promise, chose due ;)  
J'espère que cette petite scène en plus du film vous plaira. Thor n'a franchement pas l'air ravi des nouvelles frasques de son frère, mais que peut-il faire contre ça?**

**Je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos reviews, vous jouez le jeu parfaitement, et c'est super gentil de votre part! Mais l'ardoise est effacée, alors on repart sur 5 commentaires!**

**Disclaimer: Les avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, seul Nyx et ses corneilles sont soumis à mon contrôle!**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Mebd.**


	14. Que faire d'eux (Seconde partie)

Chapitre 13 : Que faire d'eux (Seconde Partie)

**_Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ?  
****_Un dieu et une destructrice ! C'est du jamais vu ! C'est contre-nature !** s'écria Thor, à demi-relevé, les mains sur la table.  
**_Parce qu'un dieu et une mortelle c'est mieux peut-être ?** critiqua Loki.  
_**Laisse Jane en dehors de ça !** s'énerva Thor.  
_**Alors ne te permet pas de nous juger,** contra tranquillement Loki, les mains sur les épaules de Nyx.  
_**Père ne va pas aimer ça,** soupira Thor.  
**_Ca tombe bien, son avis ne m'intéresse pas**, ricana l'Ase.  
**_Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?** tonna Fury en entrant, l'agent Hill sur les talons.

Les Avengers se retournèrent vers le directeur, la tension qui régnait dans la pièce quelques minutes auparavant sembla s'atténuer puis disparaître. Loki s'installa sur sa chaise avant de tirer Nyx sur ses genoux, sous le grognement indigné de son frère.

**_On dirait que ça t'amuses,** murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Loki.  
**_Énormément !** lui confirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Les heures qui suivirent furent houleuses et particulièrement douloureuses pour Nyx. Thor et le directeur du Shield se battaient pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire de Loki. Bien sur les piques et autres jolis mots d'amours fusaient dans tous les sens et les Avengers allaient tous de leurs petits commentaires. Nyx avait perdu le fil de la conversation et elle sentait le soleil lui peser sur les épaules. Les doigts de Loki glissaient sur son bras nu en une douce caresse, il la sentait se caler un peu plus contre lui. Les mains de Nyx s'accrochèrent à sa chemise et sa tête trouva naturellement le creux de son cou.

Thor jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur le couple qui était installé à côté de lui. Si il ne voyait pas le sourire de celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son frère, il le sentait enfin heureux et comblé. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place, et tout ça grâce à une destructrice...Si leur mère serait contente de voir que Loki avait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie, Odin ne serait sans doute pas du même avis. Il observa discrètement Nyx. Son bras droit semblait un peu faible, surement à cause du coup qu'il lui avait donné pour les séparer afin que Loki ne puisse pas terminer la connexion entre eux. Et même là il avait tout raté ! Elle lui semblait fragile, presque délicate entre les doigts malicieux de son frère.

Elle semblait aller un peu mieux depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, c'était le désagrément de ce lien. Un sentiment de dépendance, de besoin, moins ils seraient en contact et plus ils se sentiraient faibles et malades. Et malgré tout ça, Loki avait décidé de le faire. C'était sans doute son moyen à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait de l'importance, même si elle ne le savait pas, pas encore du moins.

**_Je veux qu'il reste ici**, ordonna Fury. **Il sait des choses qui pourraient nous être utiles, nous avons besoin de lui !  
****_Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'il vous livrera tous ses secrets sur un plateau ? **ricana Nyx en sortant de son demi-sommeil.  
**_Je peux savoir qui vous êtes mademoiselle ?** lui demanda le directeur.  
**_Nyx Alpha Jones,** informa Stark en levant le nez d'une tablette tactile. **Vingt-trois ans en août**, continua-t-il. **Pas de casier, aucune famille, trimballée de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil...Vous avez aussi besoin d'un descriptif physique où ça ira ?** plaisanta-t-il.  
**_C'est également ma fiancée,** confirma Loki.  
_**Pardon ?!**

Nyx, et le reste des Avengers restèrent sans voix face à l'annonce du dieu de la Malice. Le sourire de Loki se fit carnassier quand son regard se posa sur ses ennemis, mais la tendresse le remplaça rapidement lorsqu'il regarda Nyx.

**_Le tatouage que tu portes prévient les autres que tu es à moi, tout comme la marque que je porte, ta marque,** rassura Loki à voix basse. **Nous en reparlerons au calme,** lui promit-il. **Dors maintenant, le jour est levé depuis un moment déjà, je veille sur ton sommeil.  
****_Je peux savoir de quoi vous vous entretenez ?** interrogea Fury.  
**_Rien qui ne vous regarde Directeur,** rétorqua Loki en retrouva son comportement habituellement hautain et froid.

Nyx gesticula un moment, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable. Elle se lova contre le corps frais du dieu de la Malice, ses pieds repliés contre sa poitrine et coincés entre la chaise et l'accoudoir. Elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Cette journée n'avait pas de tout repos et sa tête la faisait encore souffrir.

Elle se réveilla, si tôt la nuit tombée, dans la petite chambre qu'elle avait occupée la veille. Cette fois-ci personne n'attendait son réveil et la présence de Loki commençait peu à peu à lui peser. Elle fronça des sourcils...depuis quand lui manquait-il à ce point ?

_**Depuis qu'il vous a liés**, lui répondit Erys, occupée à se limer les ongles. **De ce que je sais, les premiers temps sont un peu difficiles à gérer, vous aurez envie d'être pratiquement collé l'un à l'autre, je sens que ça va rapidement te saouler !** plaisanta-t-elle. **Enfin un peu d'animation !  
**_**Thor avait l'air de trouver ça étrange, il doit penser qu'on ne peut pas marquer une destructrice comme ça.  
**_**De ce que je me souviens, grâce à Loki, les destructrices n'ont pas de corps matériel, il est difficile de marquer quelque chose qui ressemble à de la fumée, **expliqua Erys. **Nous vouons une haine sans bornes pour ceux qui nous ont exilé, difficile à croire que l'une d'entre nous accepte de se lier à un de nos tortionnaire.  
**_**Ce n'est pas toi qu'il marque, c'est moi. Je suis aussi humaine que les autres ! Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de vivre ça ?** grogna Nyx avec rage.  
**_Les dieux ont peu à peu oublié qui nous étions, et je crois qu'il pensait que les destructrices n'étaient qu'une légende. Il ne doit pas connaître grand chose à notre sujet,** rassura Erys. **Je te conseille d'aller voir Loki, tu commences déjà à ressentir les premiers symptômes du manque. Il ne serait pas très prudent de tenter le Diable. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera si vous êtes séparés trop longtemps,** lui annonça Erys avant de continuer à s'occuper de ses ongles.

La destructrice renvoya la jeune femme de son espace personnel. Erys avait raison, elle ne l'avait pas ressentit tout le temps où elle discutait avec elle, mais son corps commençait à souffrir de tremblement et de fièvre. Elle se leva péniblement, et tenta de sortir de la chambre avant de se rendre compte que la porte était verrouillée de l'extérieur. Visiblement les habitants de la base volante ne souhaitaient pas la voir déambuler dans les couloirs...elle se laissa glisser le long du panneau de bois, sa vue commençait à se brouiller, elle maudit Loki de lui infliger un calvaire pareil !

_**Nyx ? Tu es réveillée ? **demanda une voix de l'autre côté.  
**_Qui...Qui-est là ?** réussi-t-elle à demander, la voix brisée  
_**Thor, je suis venu pour t'aider à rejoindre Loki. Son état est vraiment préoccupant,** l'informa-t-il. **Il va falloir que tu recules un peu, je vais devoir défoncer la porte. Il me tuerait si tu étais à nouveau blessée par ma faute,** rigola-t-il.

Elle se traina sur le sol tant bien que mal, et se protégea le visage lorsque le dieu de la foudre commença à détruire la porte. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de tailler un passage à sa taille, il l'aida à se relever et la porta en dehors de sa cellule de fortune. Elle entendait les bruits des sirènes raisonner au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait du mal à garder les idées claires, c'était un vrai supplice de se sentir écartelée de la sorte. Thor continuait de la rassurer, de lui demander de rester consciente, mais il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser de minutes en minutes.

Heureusement pour eux, ils arrivèrent rapidement et sans trop de problèmes à la cellule en verre où le Shield maintenait Loki prisonnier. Comme Thor l'avait prévenu, l'état du dieu était inquiétant. Il était allongé sur le sol, la plus part de ses vêtements gisaient sur le sol, déchirés comme s'il avait tenté de les retirer avant de les arracher purement et simplement. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine couche de transpiration et ses lèvres semblaient bouger.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive ?** demanda péniblement la jeune femme.  
_**Il délire...C'est ce qui arrivera généralement quand vous serez trop longtemps loin l'un de l'autre. Le Shield n'a pas prêté attention à mes mises en garde,** soupira Thor avant de pianoter sur l'écran tactile.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur un des côtés de la cage en verre. Thor y pénétra, Nyx dans les bras. Il la déposa près du corps de son frère, espérant ne pas être arrivé trop tard. Loki avait été fou de faire une chose pareille ! C'était irresponsable de sa part... Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de fuir et que le Shield n'autoriserait pas Nyx à rester près de lui.

Il vit Nyx se traîner vers lui, Loki semblait avoir senti sa présence, sa main tendue n'attendait que Nyx. Cette dernière se jeta presque sur cette main tendue. Il vit son frère se calmer et les tremblements qui secouaient Nyx se calmer peu à peu. À leur retour d'Asgard, il lui faudrait apprendre à se détacher d'elle sans quoi il risquait de souffrir, en l'emportant dans son sillage.

_**Salut poupée,** chuchota Loki avec difficultés.** Comment tu vas ?  
**_**J'ai connu mieux. Me faire réveiller par des crampes et ressentir ce manque, ça me tue,** gronda-t-elle dans l'épaule de l'Ase.  
_**Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû prévoir ce genre de choses. Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de mon geste,** s'excusa Loki avec soulagement, ses doigts perdus dans les cheveux cendres de sa compagne.  
_**La prochaine fois, pense à me consulter avant de faire un truc aussi stupide !** dit-elle en lui pinçant les côtes.  
_**Vous aurez le temps d'en reparler plus tard,** signala Thor. **Loki et moi repartons bientôt pour Asgard, **annonça-t-il platement.  
**_JAMAIS ! **hurla la jeune femme en s'allongeant en travers du torse de Loki. **Il est hors de question que je vive ça un jour de plus !  
****_Loki doit être jugé par ses pairs pour les crimes qu'il a commis, **expliqua le dieux nordique les bras croisés sur son immense poitrine.  
_**Je mettrais ce monde à feu et à sang, Asgardien, si tu oses les séparer. Tiens le pour dit**, intervint Erys.  
**_Tu n'oseras pas Destructrice,** aboya Thor, une main sur son marteau.  
_**Je vais me gêner ! Tu comptes détruire la seule vie qui m'importe, je ne te laisserais pas faire sans nous venger. Je n'ai peut être pas encore retrouvé toute ma puissance, mais j'ai l'éternité devant moi pour le faire,** menaça-t-elle.  
**_Ecoute la Thor. Elles ne sont pas du genre à plaisanter la dessus,** intervint difficilement Loki. **Toi qui aimes tant les humains, tu la laisserais vraiment souffrir par ma faute ?  
**_**Elle n'est pas humaine Loki, je n'aurais aucuns regrets à la laisser souffrir,** répondit-il.  
**_Alors tu es un monstre, au même titre que nous. Bienvenue mon Frère,** ricana Loki en écartant les bras.

* * *

**Voilà la suite! On aura mis le temps ;) **  
**Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que cette première partie touche bientôt à sa fin, ne soyez donc pas si triste, il reste encore un ou deux chapitres avant de commencer la seconde partie "Welcome to Asgard". Je tiens cependant à prévenir que je n'ai pas encore vraiment commencé à écrire la suite puisque trop d'idées se bousculent dans mon petit monde. **

**J'attend vos suggestions sur la venue de Nyx à Asgard et des catastrophes qu'elle va enchaîner...**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Mebd. **


	15. Epilogue: Le début de la fin

Epilogue : Le début de la fin.

Le reste des Avengers n'avait pas tardé à entrer dans la pièce où était enfermé Loki. Le directeur Fury s'était éloigné en compagnie de Thor et visiblement la discussion entre eux avait du être houleuse.

**_Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?** chuchota Nyx dans l'oreille de Loki.  
**_Je n'en ai aucune idée, Thor n'a pas l'air décidé à te faire venir avec nous,** grimaça-t-il en tentant de se redresser.  
_**Parce que tu crois qu'Erys ou moi lui donnons le choix ? De toute façon, je trouverais un moyen pour te retrouver s'il t'embarque,** l'informa-t-elle. **Il ne peut pas imaginer ce que ça fait lorsque tu es trop loin.  
**_**Qu'est-ce que ça te fais ? **s'enquit le dieu malicieux.  
**_J'ai envie de t'étrangler,** sourit-elle.  
**_Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le but premier de ce lien,** plaisanta Loki.  
**_Je suis parcourue de crampes,** lui avoua-t-elle sérieusement, Loki renforça sa prise sur le corps de sa compagne. **Rien de très agréable en somme. J'arrive à les oublier un moment, surtout quand je suis avec Erys, mais je crois que ça pourrait me tuer à force,** soupira-t-elle vaincue.  
**_Normalement ça ne se passe pas comme ça,** expliqua Loki.** Nous devrions simplement ressentir un manque, peut-être une légère faiblesse, mais on ne devrait pas être autant affaiblis.  
**_**Tu crois que c'est parce que nous sommes différents ? Qu'on n'est peut être pas fait pour s'accorder ?** s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.  
_**Une destructrice et un Jötunh, c'est du jamais vu, Odin va en mourir quand il le saura,** ricana-t-il avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux.  
_**Tu ne l'as pas fais pour le contrarier n'est-ce pas ?** s'inquiéta Nyx. **Et puis...qu'est-ce qu'un Jötunh ?** demanda-t-elle avec un peu de retard.  
**_Un géant des glaces, ce que je suis.****Et non, je ne fais pas ça par pure provocation. Je ne veux pas perdre de vue ma petite chouette.  
**_**C'est vrai, tu m'en avais parlé...**fit-elle en se pelotonnant plus confortablement contre lui, prête à reprendre sa nuit.  
_**Je t'ai encore fais veiller...dire que tu devrais être dans ton lit à cette heure-ci, **s'admonesta l'Ase  
_**Dire que tu devrais être occupé à parader dans les rues de la ville pour voir ton œuvre,** plaisanta Nyx.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir paisiblement contre lui. Il serra le petit corps chaud de la jeune femme contre lui, elle était enfin à sa place ! Thor ne tarda pas à entrer dans la cage en verre, la mine renfrognée.

_**Fury veut que je vous embarque tous les deux pour Asgard, **lâcha-t-il en se laissant glisser contre la paroi. **Il ne se rend visiblement pas compte du danger que vous représentez tous les deux.  
**_**Tu penses vraiment que Nyx est dangereuse ?** demanda Loki avant d'exploser de rire. **Mon pauvre Thor, tu n'as vraiment rien compris on dirait...Nyx se répugne à user des pouvoirs d'Erys, du moins, ses pouvoirs destructeurs. Je suis le seul que tu ais à craindre ici, **l'informa-t-il un sourire glacialement ravi sur les lèvres.  
**_Pas maintenant en tout cas. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal même si je suis là. Tu crains trop de la perdre, **contra Thor.  
**_Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de la perdre ? Elle est plus robuste que tu ne peux l'imaginer...Vraiment, tu n'as rien retenu des histoires que ton père nous racontait le soir...Les destructrices sont extrêmement difficile à tuer. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il les a fais enfermées ?**

Thor regarda son frère sans vraiment comprendre. Il savait qu'elles étaient dangereuses mais pas à ce point...et comment diable Loki en savait autant sur un peuple exilé et presque oublié ? S'il disait vrai, alors en effet elle n'était pas le plus grand danger auquel il risquait d'exposer son monde. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Loki avait tellement pu changer, c'était comme si du jour au lendemain, on avait échangé son frère contre cette copie pleine de rage.

**_Pourquoi elle ? N'aurais-tu pas pu trouver une gentille petite humaine ?** soupira Thor en se massant le cou.  
_**Tu crois vraiment qu'une gentille petite humaine pourrait me satisfaire ? Ca prouve que tu ne me connais absolument pas Thor. Les humaines sont faibles. Et Nyx est loin de l'être,** sourit Loki en renforçant sa prise sur le corps de Nyx.  
_**Père va hurler quand il va savoir que tu as osé t'enchaîner à...ça,** cracha Thor.  
**_Comment as-tu pu te lier avec cette petite empotée de Jane Foster ?** attaqua Loki. **J'apprécierais que tu arrête d'insulter ma fiancée, si tu tiens à ce que je ne me venge pas sur la tienne,** conseilla-t-il.  
**_Tu sais, je me demande bien où est passé le frère avec lequel j'ai grandi,** soupira Thor avec défaitisme. **Celui avec lequel je me suis battu et avec qui j'ai triomphé...Je me demande bien où sont passées toutes les années de confiance et de complicité. Vraiment, je ne te comprend pas Loki.  
****_Mon pauvre Thor...J'imagine qu'il est si difficile de penser par toi-même et de comprendre les sentiments qui m'animent, **se moqua le dieu malicieux. **L'enfant que tu as un jour connu a été balayé par les mensonges de ton père. Ne me demande pas de regretter un jour mes actions. Tu ne te rends donc pas compte qu'être perpétuellement dans ton ombre est étouffant ? Aujourd'hui pour la première fois j'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde vraiment, qu'on ne cherche plus seulement à t'approcher par mon intermédiaire,** avoua Loki les yeux dans le vague.

Nyx grogna et s'accrocha plus fermement à Loki. Même si leur relation se passait, pour l'instant, de mots tendres, il savait que Nyx tenait suffisamment à lui pour accepter sa marque et était encore présente à ce jour malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subit. Loki s'allongea près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, il laissa Thor méditer son aveu. Il avait eu son compte de sensations fortes, il se doutait que la journée à venir ne serait certainement pas des plus reposantes alors autant profiter du répit qu'on lui accordait ce jour.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par une série de baisers délicats dans le cou. Il raffermit sa prise sur Nyx, grogna un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Décidément, il tuerait chaque jour pour pouvoir être réveillé comme ça tous les matins.

**_Tu sais que les caméras sont allumés ?** lui fit-il savoir, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.  
**_Ce n'est absolument pas comme si on était...hum...  
****_Occupés à baiser sauvagement ?** suggéra Loki.  
**_Loki ! **s'insurgea-t-elle, les joues brulantes.  
_**Mais c'est que tu rougis en plus,** se moqua-t-il doucement.

Nyx grommela avant de cacher son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Il rigola doucement de la voir si gênée, c'était tellement mignon et complètement à l'opposé de son comportement habituellement. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas dû être souvent en présence d'un homme mais tout de même !

**_Ne te moque pas, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle,** supplia-t-elle presque.** Ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler.  
****_Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? Après tout, je suis un bon coup, **plaisanta-t-il malicieusement.  
**_Les gens n'ont pas besoin de connaître cette partie la de ma vie. Erys dit que ça peut grandement nuire à sa capacité d'effroi,** informa-t-elle, toujours cachée.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de décompression, laissant apparaître Clint Barton les bras encombrés par un large plateau garni du petit-déjeuné. La veuve noire émergea derrière lui, elle renvoya les quelques soldats disposés dans la pièce et ouvrit la porte de verre à son compagnon. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment ravie d'avoir été traînée ici, mais Clint ne lui avait sensiblement pas donné le choix.

Il salua Loki d'un signe de tête avant de sourire gentiment à Nyx. Il déposa le plateau par terre et quitta la cellule de verre. Il s'installa près de la porte, comme un soigneur devant la cage d'un animal sauvage. Nyx le salua chaleureusement avant de se saisir du plateau repas et de l'apporter près de son compagnon.

_**Tu crois qu'il l'a empoisonné ?** souffla-t-elle en voyant Loki regarder étrangement le plateau.  
_**J'utiliserais d'autres moyens pour vous supprimer si j'en avais envie,** rétorqua Clint, le sourire aux lèvres.  
**_J'oubliais qu'il est à moitié pigeon**, répondit Nyx.  
**_Tu as retrouvé ta Veuve Noire on dirait,** commença Loki. **Fais attention à tes arrières mon poussin, tu peux vite te retrouver coincé dans sa toile.  
****_Nyx voilà Natasha Romanof, la meilleure espionne de l'agence, **présenta Clint sous le regard presque ennuyé de la jeune rousse.  
_**Nous nous sommes déjà croisées,** lui avoua Nyx. **A Stuttgart pendant que Loki répétait son petit spectacle. Très divertissant d'ailleurs,** complimenta la jeune destructrice tournée vers l'Ase.  
_**Tu es la folle, qui au lieu de fuir la présence d'un psychopathe, est restée regarder le combat entre lui et nous ?** s'étonna la russe.

Nyx se renfrogna, son nez se plissa sous l'insulte. Clint lui lança un sourire un peu désolé, tandis que Loki ricana franchement. Décidément, peu de gens la prenaient pour ce qu'elle était, une personne censée et légèrement possédée.

Ils avaient à peine commencés à toucher le plateau repas que Thor, suivit par le directeur Fury, entrèrent dans la pièce. Le dieu de la foudre tenait entre ses mains le même masque de métal et la paire de menottes que celle dont Nyx avait délivré Loki peu de temps après son réveil. Nyx se leva rapidement, comme brûlée par le sol sur lequel elle était assise. Il était hors de question que son compagnon subisse à nouveau cette torture. Elle sentait presque la morsure du masque sur sa propre mâchoire, et le froid mordant des menottes en métal sur ses poignets.

**_Je ne vous laisserais pas faire cela,** fit-elle en redressant les épaules.  
_**Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser sortir de cette base aussi simplement jeune fille,** annonça platement Fury en ouvrant la porte de verre.  
_**Reste en dehors de ça Nyx,** ordonna Thor un pied dans la cellule.

Elle semblait presque prête à leur sauter à la gorge au moindre geste suspect. Loki fut si heureux de la voir prendre sa défense, mais calma rapidement sa fiancée, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit blessée à nouveau. Il laissa Thor lui passer son équipement de torture avant de le suivre dans le dédale de pièces et de couloirs. Bien vite ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle où s'entassait joyeusement toute une colonie de petits appareils volants. Natasha fut la première à grimper dans l'aéroplane, suivit par Clint, Thor, Loki et sa compagne.

Nyx fut étonnée d'y retrouvée ses valises et ses petites corneilles confortablement installée dans un panier de transport. Ecarlate avait l'aile bandée et un petit homme brun lui caressait distraitement les plumes du cou. Il releva la tête en les entendant arriver. Nyx trouvait son attitude un peu étrange, la tête basse, les épaules voutées, il semblait se sentir coupable.

_**Je suis le docteur Banner...L'hôte du monstre vert...**se présenta-t-il.

Nyx ne sembla pas vraiment ravie de rencontrer celui avait envoyé Ecarlate se fracasser les ailes contre les baies vitrées de la tour Stark.

_**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre oiseau,** s'excusa-t-il maladroitement. **Je me suis occupé de le remettre en état.  
**_**Merci...c'est gentil ?** remercia Nyx.

Une fois tout le monde à bord, Fury sur le quai de départ, la russe fit décoller l'appareil. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de retrouver le plancher des bovins. Après quelques minutes de vol, ils atterrirent dans une base militaire mise à la disposition des agents du Shield. Dans un coin de la piste, une série de bolides plus ou moins rutilants les attendaient. Thor fit grimper Loki et sa compagne dans une fourgonnette blanche déjà occupé par le professeur Selvig. C'est ensemble qu'ils se rendirent en plein cœur de New York. Nyx s'ennuyait, ses doigts trituraient ceux de Loki, elle poussa un long soupir qui força Thor à se retourner.

_**Tu ferais bien de profiter du calme, je ne suis pas certain qu'il en sera de même une fois arrivé à Asgard,** indiqua-t-il un peu froid.

Loki lui lança un regard réfrigérant à son frère. Ce n'est pas parce que Thor ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse être heureux avec une destructrice qu'il devait se montrer impoli et grossier. Lorsque le van s'arrêta, il vit le dieu de la foudre et le docteur sortir du véhicule. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand trait de lumière qui les aveugla un moment. Loki grogna et malgré le masque de métal, Nyx l'entendit. Elle lui jeta un pauvre sourire, désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire contre l'attirail qui le diminuait.

Une fois sorti, ils s'arrêtèrent tous sur le pont, Loki et Nyx attendaient bien sagement, presque tranquilles, ce qui était véritablement étonnant quand on les connaissait un peu. Ecarlate piaillait joyeusement dans sa cage, comme si elle cherchait à rattraper tout le temps perdu. Bientôt elles se trouveraient un petit moment de complicité, mais pour l'instant, Loki avait besoin d'elle. Thor et le professeur Selvig sortirent un caisson en métal à peine plus grand qu'une main mais suffisamment large pour contenir le cube. Etrangement, elle avait l'impression que le cube lui parlait, comme s'il cherchait à l'interpeller.

**_**_**Dis moi, est-ce que ce truc peut...je ne sais pas moi...communiquer avec nous ?**_ demanda-t-elle à Loki grâce à leur petite passerelle entre leurs esprits.  
__**Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?**_ répondit-il en retour.  
__**Hum...parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de le faire. Il chuchote,**_ l'informa-t-elle un peu anxieuse.  
____**Oh oh...**_souffla Loki. **J**_**e ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais ça ne me semble pas être une très bonne chose.  
**__**_Formidable...**_

Elle vit à peine Thor déposer le Tesseract dans la boite en verre, d'une pression du poignet il mit en marche l'appareil. Nyx s'agrippa fermement à Loki et serra contre elle la petite cage à oiseau. Loki passa son bras dans le dos de sa compagne et de l'autre il attrapa l'autre poignée de leur « vaisseau spatial » !

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle de banquet en plein milieu d'une fête. La musique s'essouffla doucement, laissant les invités dévisager sans vergogne les nouveaux arrivants. Nyx sentit la panique se diffuser dans l'air et pourtant personne ne semblait vouloir bouger. Visiblement, les asgardiens avaient un goût douteux pour tout ce qui touchait à l'habillement. Son petit nez se fronça devant les robes largement découpées que portaient les quelques femmes présentes.

__**Vraiment, je ne comprend pas comment tu as fais pour ne pas trouver chaussure à ton pied ici,**_ fit remarquer Nyx.  
_**_Tu es jalouse ?**_ taquina le malicieux.  
_**_J'ai de quoi non ?**_ rétorqua-t-elle un peu sur les dents. _**Ils n'ont pas l'air ravis de te retrouver.  
**__**_La dernière fois, ils ont cru que j'allais tuer Odin, **_fit-il savoir. _**Tu pourrais me débarrasser ?**_

Nyx se serra contre lui, le visage perdu dans son cou. En un clin d'oeil Erys prit la place, sa main posée contre le masque, en un geste tendre, les personnes présentes virent le bâillon disparaître lentement. Odin jusque là silencieux se redressa dans son trône imposant.

**_Bouh...**souffla Loki, un sourire carnassier.

Les gens se mirent à hurler de frayeur, comme à Stuttgart, les femmes et les hommes se bousculèrent pour quitter la pièce, tandis que les soldats durent lutter pour remonter le courant humain qui se déversait dans les larges couloirs. Thor, Loki et Nyx furent rapidement entourés par les gardes. Odin quitta son trône, son regard pénétra Nyx de part en part, elle tenta de se cacher derrière Loki, sans grands résultats. Dire qu'il semblait légèrement en colère de les voir débarquer comme cela, elle craignait un peu sa réaction lorsqu'il saurait que Loki et elle était désormais fiancés.

_**Père ! Quel déplaisir de vous revoir,** salua Loki. **Voici Nyx, nous sommes liés,** annonça-t-il de but en blanc.  
**_C'est une destructrice du monde,** ajouta Thor, légèrement en arrière.

Odin regarda ses deux fils sans comprendre les dernières paroles de son aîné. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc...Visiblement le plus jeune avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche...

**_Bienvenue à Asgard Nyx**, fit Freya en s'avançant vers eux.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, suite et fin du premier tome ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes ou les petits lourdeurs ! Je prendrais le temps de reprendre ce chapitre dans quelques jours. Je suis vraiment étonnée de voir que tant de gens ont posté des petits mots !**

**Les dialogues en italiques symbolisent les moments où Nyx et Loki discutent tous les deux grâce à leur lien. **

**Je vais tenter d'écrire assez rapidement la suite, mais je dois dire qu'entre mes partiels et mes révisions, j'ai eu un peu de mal à clôturer ce chapitre. **

**Disclamer : Les Venger et l'univers de Marvel appartient à Marvel (sans blague!), Nyx, Ecarlate et Spleen m'appartiennent. **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Mebd.**


End file.
